Black Blood
by MarleyLaPsycho
Summary: Et si au temps des fondateurs, le roi des démons lançait une malédiction sur la descendance de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Comment feront leurs héritiers pour arrêter cela ? Bashing! Dumbledore/Molly/Ron/Ginny. OOC sur quelque personnage! OMCHP/DMHG !Slash
1. Prologue

**Hello! Voici le prologue du Sang maudit. J'ai supprimé mon autre histoire L'œil du démon. Dans cette histoire, il y aura de l'aventure, de l'humour, du drame, de la psychologie, de l'amitié et beaucoup d'autres choses. Je me suis inspiré de Soul Eater et Houkya no katana. Je crois que le début vas être un peu niais mais le reste va être beaucoup plus sérieux. :)** **Ah! J'allais oublier. Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais demeure à J.K. Rowling. Hé, hé...**

 **Bêta : DaemonCaelestis**

 **An 980.**

Godric et Salazar étaient blessés et presque vidés de leur magie devant l'adversaire le plus coriace qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, Lucifer l'Ange déchu. Ce dernier en avait assez. Il avait été suffisamment humilié par ces deux humains certes puissants mais humains tout de même. Il prit la parole :

\- Je vous laisse une dernière chance, pitoyables humains. Après, vous paierez de vos vies.

\- Prend nos vies si tu le souhaites, mais nous ne te laisserons pas toucher nos familles, dit avec conviction le lion.

C'est à ces paroles que le roi des démons eu une idée de génie. Il sourit de plus belle.

\- Vos familles, dit-il en riant. Savez-vous ce que je compte leur faire? Je vais les détruire.

\- Nous ne te laisserons pas faire. Je le jure sur ma vie, dit avec rage Salazar.

\- Niger maledictus corpora possideat semen sanguinem Docebis ea saecla atque succumbat furorem, incanta Lucifer. Je vous laisse découvrir ma petite surprise, susurra-t-il en disparaissant sous les regards intrigués et inquiets des deux combattants qui se rendirent à la hâte dans leurs foyers respectifs retrouver leurs familles.

Les deux hommes se concertèrent pour découvrir quel sortilège avait bien pu lancer Lucifer mais sans succès. Plusieurs mois plus tard, leurs femmes tombèrent enceintes et mirent toutes deux au monde des garçons. En grandissant, on découvrit que le sang des deux enfants n'étaient pas rouge mais noir. Ils pouvaient le solidifier et le transformer en armes comme bon leur semblaient. Leur parents tentèrent de comprendre ce phénomène. Ce fut Salazar le premier à pouvoir l'expliquer.

\- Lucifer est le responsable de tout ça. Le sortilège qu'il a lancé avant de disparaître est sûrement ce qui a causé tout ça, s'exclama-t-il.

Les trois autres méditèrent les dires de Salazar et en discutèrent entre eux. Quelques mois plus tard, le fils de Salazar fut prit de folie et essaya de tuer une domestique. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge sang et il avait transformé son sang noir en lame. Salazar avait réussi a l'arrêté et l'avait enfermé dans les donjons jusqu'à la fin de la crise. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer la force dont son fils avait fait preuve.

Il alla voir sa femme qui se trouvait à Poudlard le temps d'une visite à Jacquline, la femme de Gryffondor. Il se hâta de la rejoindre pour l'informer de l'accident qui avait eu lieu. Il la trouva dans le salon de thé de Jacquline.

\- Miranda, je dois te parler, dit-il.

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon cher? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-C'est à propos de notre fils. Il est devenu fou. Ses yeux sont devenus rouges, tout comme ceux des démons, et il a essayé de tuer une domestique, expliqua-t-il à sa femme et à Jacquline.

Les deux pâlirent aussitôt et se regardèrent inquiètes.

\- Où est-il maintenant ? demanda Miranda.

\- Je l'ai enfermé dans les donjons de notre maison le temps qu'il se calme, répondit Salazar.

\- Vous croyez que la même chose va se produire avec mon fils? Comme Edward, il possède le Black Blood, dit Jacquline inquiète.

\- Il y a une possibilité que cela arrive. Il faudra prévenir Godric et tout lui expliquer pour trouver une solution au plus vite, dit le fondateur de la maison Serpentard.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et suivirent Salazar jusqu'au bureau de Godric. Il lui expliquèrent la situation puis décidèrent quoi faire. En premier lieu, ils optèrent pour mettre en place une surveillance constante sur leur fils et ensuite de trouver le sortilège qui avait causé tout ça.

Après trois ans de recherches, on pouvait constaté plusieurs évolutions. D'abord, les jeunes hommes, âgés tous les deux de dix-huit ans, avaient eu plusieurs crises de folie de plus en plus fortes. Ensuite, il commencèrent à développer d'impressionnantes compétences de combat grâce au Black Blood. Et pour finir, les deux fondateurs avaient trouvé quel était le sort jeté par Lucifer.

\- C'est un sortilège maudit issu de la magie démoniaque, expliqua Salazar aux deux mères. Il se traduit par «Le Black Blood maudit possédera le corps de vos descendants à chaque fin de siècle et les plongera dans la folie.»

\- Y-a-t-il un moyen d'annuler ce sort ? demanda Miranda au bord des larmes.

\- Malheureusement non. Mais il y a un moyen de contenir leur folie et de faire en sorte que leur sang redevienne rouge au lieu de noir. C'est une bague créée à base de poudres de fées et de sang d'elfes des bois, dit Godric.

\- C'est mieux que rien et c'est tout ce que l'on peut faire pour l'instant, dit Salazar.

Ils se mirent d'accord que, pour l'instant, ils se contenterai de ça. Il se mirent aussi d'accord sur le fait de ne mettre personne au courant de cette histoire et donnèrent les bagues aux jeunes hommes. Ceux-ci pouvaient maintenant vivre tranquillement leur vie. Ils purent se marier à deux jeunes femmes qui tombèrent enceintes. Malheureusement, celles-ci moururent de douleurs et hurlant des menaces dans le vent. Leurs parents ne purent déterminer la cause de leur mort.

 **Le Black Blood**

Quand les petits-enfants de Godric et Salazar furent nés, il remarquèrent que ceux-ci ne possédaient pas le Black Blood contrairement à leurs fils.

\- À chaque fin de siècle, répéta l'épouse de Griffondor.

Ils comprirent que les prochaines victimes de la malédiction seront leurs descendants, dans un siècle. Il léguèrent les bagues de générations en générations pour que les suivants puissent en bénéficier.

 **En juin 1980, à Godric's Hollow, dans la maison des Potter.**

\- Comprends-tu, Lily? dit James.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que mon fils vas peut-être plonger dans la folie à cause d'une malédiction! s'affola Lily. Tu te moques de moi James!

\- Non, je ne me moque pas de toi Lily. Je suis sérieux avec cette histoire. En tant que descendant de Godric Griffondor, notre fils vas être confronté à cette malédiction mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons là pour le soutenir, rassura James faisant Lily hocher la tête avec hésitation.

Le mois de juin passa à une vitesse folle et la naissance d'Harry arriva. Lily et James ne parlèrent à personne de la malédiction, même pas à leur meilleurs amis. Au premier anniversaire d'Harry, ils lui mirent la bague laissée par Gryffondor et lui jetèrent un sortilège qui la cacha aux yeux de tous, y comprit ceux d'Harry.

Au même moment, dans la maison du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une jeune blonde aux yeux bleu acier, au nez fin et d'une beauté qu'on pourrait comparer à celle d'une vélane, appelée Iris Malfoy fut obligée de se marier au Dark Lord par son père qui y avait été encouragé par son frère. Il n'avait même pas prit en considération l'opinion de sa fille. Elle dû enfanter l'héritier de Voldemort. Elle haïssait ce dernier pour lui avoir volé sa liberté et à l'opposé, elle adorait son fils qui avait hérité de ses yeux bleus et de son visage. Seuls ses cheveux lui venaient de son père. Killian Tom Riddle était son fils.

Voldemort lui ayant tout dit à propos de la malédiction, de la bague et de son l'ambition de faire de son fils un tueur, pour la première fois, elle décidq de se confronter au Dark Lord pour protéger son fils au péril de sa vie.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Tu m'as donné un héritier, je peux maintenant me débarrasser de toi, dit le seigneur des ténèbres. AVADA KEDAVRA!

Et c'est ainsi que mourut Iris. Trois mois plus tard, Voldemort alla dans la résidence des Potter pour éliminer le jeune Harry. Inutile que je vous explique ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, vous devez déjà le savoir.

Le 31 Octobre 1981, Killian Tom Riddle et Harry James Potter héritèrent tous deux du Black Blood et devinrent orphelins. Malgré cela, leur routes restèrent étroitement liées

 **Voilà, c'est finis pour ce Prologue! J'espère que le début vous a plu. J'étais tellement excité de faire cette histoire et la voilà enfin! N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. XD**


	2. Commencement

**Hey, mes Potos. Voici le Chapitre 1 de Black Blood. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour ceux qui espère avoir une romance, ce n'est pas prévu donc...**

 **Je vous rappelle que Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (À mon plus grand malheur) mais appartient à J.K**. **Rowling. Ah et si vous attendez que Harry soit puissant et défonce tout le monde... Bah vous pouvez soit partir ou rester. Dernière chose, il y aura du bashing sur les Weasley et Dumbledore. Je réfléchis à propos de Hermione et des abus sur enfant.**

 **Je vais faire un petit passage lors de la première année d'Harry puis je passerai à sa 5eme année !**

 **Je précise que l'histoire des fondateurs dans le prologue était l'histoire raconté par James. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est réellement passé.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Bêtas : DaemonCaelestis**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **4 Privet Drive, le 31 juillet 1991**

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

BOOOOMMMM !

Harry sursauta et se réfugia au fond de la pièce. La porte tomba sur le sol et un homme géant avec une barbe rentra dans la petite pièce.

\- Ah Harry! Ça fait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je ne t'ai vu. Tu n'avait qu'un an ! s'exclama le géant.

\- Heu... Comment me connaissez-vous? Et qui êtes vous ? demanda Harry.

\- Je m'appelle Hagrid, garde-chasse de Poudlard, répondit le dénommé Hagrid.

\- C'est quoi Poudlard ?

\- Tu ne connaît pas Poudlard ?

Il se retourna vers les Dursley.

\- Vous ne lui avez rien dit, grogna le garde chasse.

\- Et pourquoi faire? Pour que je sois obligé de payer un vieux fou pour qu'il lui apprenne quelques tours de magie dans une école de fous.

Le géant s'approcha dangereusement de Vernon Dursley et le menaça avec son parapluie.

\- Osez insulter encore une fois Albus Dumbledore devant moi et vous le regretterez.

Vernon recula de peur, sa femme dans ses bras. Le silence retombé, on entendit quelqu'un manger. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent pour savoir qui était à l'origine de ce bruit. C'était Dudley, le cousin de Harry. Il mangeait le gâteau d'anniversaire que Hagrid avait offert au garçon aux yeux verts. Le garde-chasse pointa son parapluie sur le gourmand et lança un sortilège qui fit apparaître une queue de cochon à Dudley. Celui-ci hurla de peur et se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère. Harry se retourna vers Hagrid et dit :

\- Monsieur? Pouvez-vous répondre à ma question, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Ah oui, bien sûr. Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie, dit-il en retrouvant son sourire.

\- La magie n'existe pas ! dit effrayé le petit garçon.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle existe! Tu est un sorcier Harry.

\- Comment est-ce possible? murmura-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué des choses étranges se passer autour de toi quand tu es en colère ou triste ? demanda le géant.

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Il se souvenait de quand ses cheveux avait repoussé en une seule nuit après que tante Pétunia les lui ai coupé. Et aussi de cette fois où il s'était téléporté sur le toit de l'école. Était-il vraiment un sorcier ?

\- Suis-je vraiment un sorcier ?

\- Oui, Harry comme tes parents avant toi. Vous êtes célèbres.

\- Il sont célèbres? Et moi aussi ?

\- Tout le monde connaît votre histoire.

\- Quel histoire ? demanda confus le survivant.

Le géant se retourna vers les Dursley en leur jetant un regard noir puis répondit :

\- Je te raconterai tout plus tard mais là il faut que nous allions au Chemin de Traverse t'acheter tes fournitures scolaires.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Hagrid vers un petit bateau. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent pour le Chemin de Traverse.

Au Chemin de Traverse.

Harry et Hagrid venaient d'arriver sur le fameux Chemin de Traverse. Ils allaient en direction de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Ils y rentrèrent et Harry découvrit que Gringotts était tenu par des créatures appelées gobelins. Il était fasciné. Ils allèrent à la réception où un gobelin leur demanda la clé pour la voute de Harry. Hagrid la lui donna et ils se dirigèrent vers le coffre par un moyen de transport un peu spécial: des wagons de mine.

Quand le gobelin ouvrit le coffre, Harry remarqua un énorme tas d'or. Il était sous le choque. Ses parents étaient riches ! Hagrid lui expliqua le système des pièces sorcières puis ils allèrent dans un second coffre où le garde-chasse prit un petit paquet qui intrigua le jeune sorcier. Ils remontèrent tout les trois dans le petit wagon puis retournèrent dans le Hall. C'est à ce moment qu'un gobelin s'avança vers Harry.

\- Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous voir un instant dans mon bureau ? demanda le gobelin nommé Ragnok.

\- Heu... D'accord, dit le survivant.

Il suivit le gobelin dans un bureau spacieux. Ragnok invita Harry à s'assoir et celui-ci accepta.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Vos parents m'ont confié la tâche de vous remettre une lettre à votre onzième anniversaire, déclara-t-il.

Ragnok lui tandis la lettre en question. Harry la prit en tremblotant. Il l'ouvrit et lut :

 **Harry,**

 **Si tu lis cette lettre, ça signifie que nous sommes morts.**

 **Nous avons demandé aux gobelins de te donner cette lettre parce que nous savions qu'ils n'allaient pas l'ouvrir. Harry, ce que tu vas lire dans cette** **lettre ne doit pas être dévoilé. C'est un secret gardé depuis mille ans par les ancêtres de James. Au temps des Fondateurs de Poudlard, un démon du nom de Lucifer plongea une partie de l'Angleterre dans le Chaos. Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor, deux des quatre fondateurs luttèrent contre le démon. Celui-ci, mécontent** **que de vulgaires humains s'opposent à lui, maudit la descendance de Serpentard et de Gryffondor en leur donnant le Black Blood. Les personnes possédant ce sang peuvent transformer leur sang en armes et, bien sûr, leur sang est noir. Il peuvent être pris d'une intense folie et finir** **par en mourir. Ils ne vivent qu'une vingtaine d'années. Seul ceux nés en fin de siècle sont touchés. Étant des descendants de Godric Gryffondor, les Potter portent la Malédiction du Sang Noir. Harry, tu es maudit. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi tu n'as perçu aucun de ces symptômes. C'est tout simplement parce que nous t'avons mis, à ta naissance, une** **bague qui contrôle ses effets. Tu ne la vois pas car nous y avons mis un sortilège de dissimulation. Le sortilège s'effacera lorsque tu auras fini de lire cette lettre. Tu peux demander à Ragnok de renouveler le sortilège mais, SOUS AUCUN PRETEXTE, tu ne devras enlever la bague.**

 **Nous avons essayé de trouver une solution mais le temps a joué contre nous. Nous sommes désolés, Harry. Nous voulions te soutenir. N'oublie jamais que nous** **t'aimons et que tu est l'être que nous chérissons le plus au monde. Nous sommes sûr qu'un jour une personne t'aidera à surmonter cette épreuve. Mais ne donne pas ta confiance à n'importe qui et méfie toi de Dumbledore !**

 **Lily et James POTTER.**

Harry trembla et commença à pleurer. Ce n'était pas possible, il était maudit. Il allait mourir dans une quinzaine d'années. Il regarda ses mains et vit, à son index, une bague dorée avec un lion gravé. Il trembla encore plus fort. Il avait peur. Il se retourna vers le Gobelin et lui demanda :

\- Monsieur. Pouvez-vous remettre le sortilège de dissimulation, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en sanglotant.

Ragnok hocha la tête, l'air impassible à l'état du jeune garçon. Il remit le sortilège et Harry s'empressa de sortir de la salle, n'oubliant pas de saluer Ragnok. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Hagrid qui l'attendait devant l'entrée de Gringotts.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as, petiot? questionna Hagrid.

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne, dit-il d'une voix froide. Je suis désolé Hagrid. Je ne suis pas en forme, se reprit-il.

\- Ce n'est rien. Bon! Commençons nos achats, dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Ils commencèrent leurs achats. Ils allèrent acheter les livres puis se rendirent chez Mme Guipure pour se procurer l'uniforme scolaire. Hagrid le laissa devant l'entrée disant qu'il devait acheter quelque chose. Il rentra dans la boutique et une femme vint l'aborder.

\- C'est pour Poudlard, petit ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête timidement. Elle lui dit de se mettre sur un tabouret à coté d'un garçon blond aux yeux bleu acier et au nez fin. Son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il ne savait qui. Le garçon se mit à parler.

\- Tu vas à Poudlard cette année ? demanda-t-il avec une voix hautaine.

\- Oui.

\- Tu joues au Quidditch ?

\- Non.

\- Tes parents sont comme nous ?

\- Oui. Mais ils sont morts.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit-il même si il ne l'était pas du tout.

Harry trouva le garçon très agaçant. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver familier. Il lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

\- Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Mon père est en train d'acheter ma baguette et un balai bien sûr. Je jouerai sûrement dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, sinon ce serait une honte.

Serpentard... Harry avait-il bien entendu?

\- Tu as bien dit Serpentard ?

\- Oui. C'est l'une des maisons de Poudlard. Avec Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Il réfléchit. C'était le même nom que celui écrit dans la lettre de ses parents quand ils évoquaient les fondateurs.

\- J'ai fini, mon petit, dit la gérante du magasin.

Il s'en alla. Hagrid l'attendait devant le magasin. Il lui tendit une cage avec une chouette aussi blanche que la neige.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry!

Il sourit. C'était son tout premier cadeau d'anniversaire. Il remercia le garde chasse puis il allèrent chercher sa baguette dans la dernière boutique restante.

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans le vieux magasin poussiéreux, il y vit un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui et commença à parler.

\- Ravi de vous voir dans mon magasin, M. Potter.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Vos parents sont aussi venus ici pour acheter leur baguette. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père. Bon. Attendez moi ici.

Il partit dans l'arrière boutique puis revint avec plusieurs boîtes. Il demanda à Harry d'essayer toutes les baguettes jusqu'au moment où il trouva la bonne.

\- C'est étrange… Très étrange…

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange, monsieur ?

\- Cette baguette vous a choisi et, pourtant, c'est sa sœur qui vous a fait cette cicatrice.

Harry paya sa baguette et Hagrid et lui partirent. En sortant, il le questionna sur sa baguette et sur comment il avait eu sa cicatrice.

\- Halloween 1981. Un mage noir dont le nom est tabou alla à Godric's Hollow et tua tes parents, Lily et James. Il essaya de te tuer aussi mais ne réussit pas. Le sortilège se retourna contre lui ne te laissant que cette cicatrice. Tu es devenu célèbre suite à ce soir-là.

Après cette conversation, Hagrid le ramena chez lui et lui donna un ticket. Dessus, on pouvait lire «Quai 9 3/4». Il rentra chez lui et vit son oncle qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Harry frissonna de peur. Il allait passer un très mauvais moment. Son oncle l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui dit :

\- Alors? T'es-tu amusé chez les monstres de ton espèce? Tu vas voir! Je vais te donner une correction, dit-il avec un sourire fou.

Harry trembla de peur. Son oncle était saoul. Il allait, encore une fois, se défouler sur lui. Il reçu des coups et des coups de fouets. Tout son dos était meurtri. Il pleura et le supplia d'arrêter mais rien n'y fit. Vernon le prit par le bras puis monta les escaliers avant de le balancer dans la salle de bain.

-Nettoie toi et vas préparer le diner.

Il s'en alla, riant, pendant que Harry sanglotait dans son coin en pensant à sa vie misérable.

 **Manoir Malefoy, le 31 juillet 1991.**

Dans le manoir de la famille Malfoy se trouve des appartements protégés par de nombreux sorts. Ils sont habités par un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux bleu acier, au nez fin et à la peau blanche comme la neige. Il était beau. Même très beau. Il s'agissait de Kyllian Riddle. Celui-ci était en train de lire des récits sur le Black Blood. Il était très intéressé par cette malédiction. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de la rompre quand son oncle entra dans sa chambre.

\- Killian, dit Lucius avec son air habituellement froid.

\- Mon oncle, répondit poliment le prince des ténèbres.

\- As-tu finis de maîtriser les sorts que je t'ai enseigné ?

\- Oui, mon oncle, acquiesça-il.

\- Bien, dit-il satisfait.

\- Mon oncle? Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Oui, tu peux.

\- Vais-je aller à Poudlard cette année ?

\- Non. Ton existence doit rester secrète. Nous attendons le bon le moment pour la dévoiler, c'est-à-dire, lorsque notre Seigneur reviendra.

\- D'accord, mon oncle.

Quand Lucius sorti de la chambre de son neveu celui-ci pesta.

 _Je le hais! Je le hais! Je les hais. Lui et mon idiot de père !_

Killian détestait son père et son oncle pour avoir tuer sa mère. Il était au courant de toute l'histoire grâce au journal de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il s'était promis de la venger en tuant son père.

 **Je vous jure qu'il était long se chapitre. Bon. Dans le prochain, nos petits camarades seront en cinquième année. J'espère que ça vous a plu et… Reviews please! :)**


	3. Rencontre

**Hello! Voici le Chapitre 2 de Black Blood. Bonne Lecture !**

 **Bêta : DaemonCaelestis**

 **Chapitre 2 : La rencontre**

Dans la nuit froide du mois juillet, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux verts et avec un corps petit et frêle qui pourrait faire penser qu'il avait 13 ans et non 15, était en train de lire un livre de magie noire sur son lit. Depuis qu'il avait lu cette lettre de ses parents il y a quatre ans, Harry avait commencé à faire des recherches sur le Black Blood. Malheureusement, celles-ci n'avaient pas abouti. Il avait peur de demander à sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, qui était un rat de bibliothèque. L'adolescent avait fait en sorte que personne ne découvre rien à propos de cette malédiction. Il avait appris que Sirius et Remus n'était pas au courant et les avaient, eux-aussi, garder dans l'ignorance.

Harry avait du mal à dormir. Il pensait à Cédric qui était mort par sa faute. Si il ne lui avait pas proposé de prendre la coupe avec lui, il serait encore en vie ! Ses cauchemars l'empêchaient de dormir. À force, il commençait à ressembler à un zombie. Il regarda Hedwige qui dormait paisiblement dans sa cage. Depuis le début des vacances, le sorcier n'avait pas reçu une seule lettre de ses amis, ces traîtres. Peu après la résurrection de Voldemort, il avait voulu aller dans le bureau du directeur pour lui parler de quelque chose mais ce qu'il y avait entendu lorsqu'il fut arrivé à proximité, lui fit mal au cœur.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur dans le but de lui parler d'un de ses cauchemars. Il était arrivé devant la porte lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Ron.**

 **\- Professeur? Pendant encore combien de temps devrons-nous faire semblant d'être ses amis? Je commence à en avoir assez ! dit-il en colère.**

 **\- Bientôt, Monsieur Weasley. De toute façon maintenant que Voldemort est revenu, nous allons pouvoir faire en sorte que Harry l'affronte et en meurt, déclara le vieux fou.**

 **\- Professeur. Est-ce que je commence l'année prochaine pour le filtre d'amour ? demanda la voix d'une Ginny toute excitée.**

 **\- Oui, et vous deviendrez la nouvelle Lady Potter mais faites en sorte de me rapporter tous ces cauchemars ou doutes. Compris ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais qu'allez-vous faire l'année prochaine ?**

 **\- Je ferais en sorte qu'une personne à qui Harry tient particulièrement meurt pour que celui-ci soit totalement à ma merci, dit-il avec un ton méprisable.**

 **\- Et qui ?**

 **\- Sirius Black ou Rémus Lupin.**

 **À ces mots, Harry pâlit à vue d'œil. Il n'arrivait pas croire que Dumbledore allait sacrifier quelqu'un juste par intérêts. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à croire que son soi-disant meilleur ami faisait semblant** **d'être ami avec lui. Il n'était qu'un vulgaire pion pour eux. Il partit, courant et pleurant. Au bout d'un moment, il percuta une personne et tomba par terre. Il leva la tête, remarqua que c'était Malfoy, se releva et reprit son chemin.**

 **Fin FLASH BACK**

Rien que le fait de se rappeler ce souvenir lui faisait mal. Il ne savait plus à qui faire confiance. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par les cris de sa tante Pétunia. Il se leva, se prépara, mit un sweat-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour lui avec un short et descendit dans la cuisine. Sa tante l'attendait. À son entrée dans la pièce, elle commença à lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un flemmard et qu'il ne méritait pas tous ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui. Harry resta impassible. Depuis le temps qu'il les subissaient, ses injures et critiques ne lui faisaient plus rien. Quand elle eût fini, il se mit à faire le petit déjeuner.

\- Quand tu auras fini de faire le petit déjeuner, tu iras acheter du lait, ordonna sa tante.

\- Oui, tante Pétunia.

Il termina et il mit ce qu'il avait concocté sur la table. Son cousin sauta pratiquement dessus. Harry prit l'argent que sa tante lui tendait et se dirigea en direction du supermarché se situant non loin de la maison. En marchant, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que quelqu'un le suivait. C'était dérangeant. Il essaya de découvrir de qui il s'agissait mais sans succès, alors Harry finit par se dire que ce n'était que son imagination.

Il arriva au supermarché et y rentra. Il se dirigea directement vers le rayon laitier où il trouva son bonheur. Il voulut donc aller à la caisse mais quelqu'un lui prit le bras et le tira à l'écart dans l'une des pièces réservées au personnel du magasin.

\- Qui êtes-vous? demanda Harry.

\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de te débattre comme ça, Potter !

Cette voix lui était familière. Il se retourna donc et vit un visage ressemblant à celui Malfoy mais avec des cheveux bruns.

\- Malfoy ? Non, tu n'es pas lui. Qui es-tu alors ?

\- Alors comme ça tu connais mon cousin ? Je m'appelle Killian.

\- Malfoy est ton cousin ? demanda Harry complètement choqué.

\- Oui ! confirma-t-il agacé.

\- Comment ce se fait-il qu'il n'ai jamais parler de toi à Poudlard. Le connaissant, il l'aurait ne serait-ce que mentionner. Il passe son temps à se vanter de sa famille.

\- Parce que Draco ignore qu'il a un cousin. Mais assez parler de moi. Je suis venu te voir à propos de quelque chose d'important, dit-il sérieusement.

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il pour que tu viennes me voir, moi, un inconnu ?

\- Du Black Blood.

Harry pâlit et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne le quitta pas du regard. Le jeune sorcier ouvrit la bouche pour demander comment cela se faisait qu'il sache à propos du Black Blood mais fut devancé par l'autre garçon.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis au courant ? C'est parce que, moi aussi, je suis un détenteur du Black Blood.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il s'éloigna vivement de Killian et commença à paniquer.

\- Alors tu dois être lié à Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu possèdes le Black Blood alors ça veut dire que tu es le descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

 _Ça va être plus dur que ce que je j'imaginais,_ pensa le Prince des ténèbres.

\- Voldemort est... Comment dire... Il est mon père mais… Calme toi! Je te jure que je ne te ferais rien, dit-t-il voyant que Harry allait sortir sa baguette. Je suis venu faire un marché avec toi.

\- Et quel genre de marché ? demanda Harry méfiant.

\- Tu dois savoir qu'il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps à vivre et, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai quelques projets d'avenir. J'ai trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser du Black Blood mais, pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi, expliqua-t-il.

\- Quoi? Quel moyen ? Comment savoir si je peux te faire confiance ? Dois-je te rappeler que toute ta famille me déteste. Que ton père a essayé de me tuer plus d'une fois et est l'assassin de mes parents !

Killian se raidit. Il savait que ce serait difficile de convaincre Potter mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Je hais mon oncle et mon père, tout comme toi, et si tu veux en connaître la raison, c'est parce qu'ils sont à l'origine de la mort de ma mère, Iris Malfoy. Je n'ai qu'un seul rêve, c'est de les abattre. Mais pour le moment, il m'est inaccessible. Si tu ne veux toujours pas me croire nous pouvons faire un serment inviolable, proposa Riddle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Killian le regarda avec étonnement et Harry se sentit gêné.

\- J'ai... J'ai vécu dans le monde moldu, il y a un paquet de trucs que je ne sais pas, dit-il embarrassé.

-Donc on ne m'avait pas menti lorsque l'on m'avait dit que Harry Potter avait grandi dans le monde des moldus. Enfin bref. Un serment inviolable est un serment que deux sorciers font entre eux. Si l'un deux brise le serment, il meurt.

Harry réfléchit. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Et si c'était un piège? Mais quelque chose en lui lui disait de faire confiance à cet étranger. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

\- J'accepte de faire le serment. Mais d'abord, tu pourrais me dire en quoi consiste ce moyen dont tu m'as parlé.

\- Là tout de suite, je ne peux rien te dire. De plus, on ne peut pas faire le serment non plus parce que deux des chiens de garde de Dumby viennent de faire leur entrée.

\- Hein ? Comment ça deux chiens de gardes ? De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Je ne peux rien t'expliquer ici. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un endroit où nous pourrions parler tranquillement ?

\- Oui, il y a un endroit où j'adorais me cacher quand j'étais petit. C'est une petite cabane dans la forêt au Nord.

-D'accord. Je ferai en sorte de la trouvé. Rendez-vous là-bas demain à minuit.

Harry voulut lui poser d'autres questions mais Killian disparut. Il sortit de la pièce et vit deux sorciers sortir du magasin. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir leur visage mais il comprit ce que Killian avait voulu dire. Dumbledore surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes. Il se décida à acheter le lait et rentra chez lui. À son arrivée, tante Pétunia lui hurla dessus. Pourquoi avait-il prit au tant de temps? Il déposa la bouteille de lait dans la cuisine, monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Il se mit à réfléchir au moyen que Riddle avait soi-disant trouvé. Tout d'un coup, il rappela d'un détail. Il avait remarqué que l'autre garçon avait laissé sa chevalière visible.

Le jour suivant se passa normalement. Il fit ses corvées ménagères et attendit calmement vingt-trois heures trente pour pouvoir sortir en douce de la maison. Son oncle et sa tante dormaient lorsqu'il sortit par la porte de derrière avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Il fit attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par les sorciers qui étaient chargés de le surveiller. Il se dirigea dans la forêt et y trouva rapidement la cabane. Il entra et remarqua que Riddle n'était pas encore arrivé. Il attendit dix bonnes minutes avant que le Prince des Ténèbres ne pointe son nez.

\- Tu es retard. C'est impoli venant de la personne qui vous a donné rendez-vous, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Oh! pardonnez moi si j'ai trop fait attendre sa majesté le survivant, dit-il avec une voix froide.

Harry vit bien que Riddle était de mauvaise humeur. Il voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait mais hésita.

 _Eh puis merde! Allez, je me lance_ ! pensa le héros du monde sorcier.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu de mauvaise humeur ?

\- Oh~! C'est mignon. Le héro du dimanche s'inquiète. C'est trop d'honneur pour moi, dit-il sarcastiquement.

\- BON, TU VAS ME DIRE CE QU'IL SE PASSE! SI TU TE MOQUES ENCORE UNE FOIS DE MOI, JE ME CASSE ET TU TE DEMERDERAS TOUT SEUL !

L

e Prince des Ténèbres sursauta et le regarda choqué. Harry pouvait être vraiment terrifiant quand il le voulait. Il préféra ne pas le mettre plus en colère.

\- Eh bien… Ce soir, mon oncle et mon père m'ont officiellement présenté en tant qu'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je crois avoir passé la pire soirée de ma vie.

\- Oh... Je comprends. Ça doit être difficile de devoir supporter ces débiles de mangemorts qui adulent un mégalo fou furieux pendant toute une soirée.

\- Tu l'as dit, rigola Riddle.

\- Bon. Vas-tu me dire quel est ce moyen de faire disparaître la malédiction ? demanda Harry.

\- D'abord, je veux savoir ce que tu sais du Black Blood.

\- Eh bien, je sais qu'il y a mille ans, au temps des fondateurs, le roi des démons maudit la descendance de Gryffondor et de Serpentard avec le Black Blood. Je sais aussi qu'il ne se manifeste qu'à chaque fin de siècle.

\- Bien. Je vois. Ma solution est la boîte des miracles. C'est une boîte annulant toutes malédictions et accomplissant des miracles. Si nous trouvons cette boîte, tout nos problème seront résolus, expliqua Killian.

\- Eh où se trouve cette boîte ? demanda Harry avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- Dans le Royaume des démons.

Harry le regarda comme si il était fou. Non mais sérieusement? Le Royaume des démons?

\- Tu es sérieux ? Et tu comptes faire comment pour y aller ?

\- Les démons sont libre de faire autant d'allées et retours entre notre monde et le leur qu'ils le veulent mais pour les humains c'est plus compliqué. Il existe une porte qui peut amener les humains dans le monde des démons. Mais avant de l'emprunter, il faut trouver les sept clés permettant d'ouvrir cette porte. Elles sont détenus par les sept démons de la cour du Roi Lucifer.

\- D'accord. Mais es-tu conscient qu'il y a très gros risque qu'on meurt? dit Harry d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui, mais c'est ça ou nous mourrons dans dix ans, dit Killian.

\- Euh d'accord… Donc tu vas faire comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je réfléchit à un moyen de quitter le pays sans que Voldemort et Dumbledore ne le sachent mais c'est compliqué.

\- Tu sais, on pourrait y aller par transports moldus, proposa Harry.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà envisagé cette possibilité. Le problème c'est qu'il nous faudrait de faux passeports. Et il faut aussi faire en sorte que les deux mégalos ne le sachent pas.

\- Bon. Pouvons-nous rediscuter de cela plus tard et faire le serment maintenant ?

\- Oui, j'allais presque oublier. Donne-moi ton bras.

Harry le lui tendit et Killian le prit. Avec son autre main, le fils du Seigneur des ténèbres brandit sa baguette et dit :

\- Moi, Killian Tom Riddle, fait le serment de ne jamais vendre Harry James Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je fait aussi le serment de ne pas le trahir. Ainsi soit-il.

Des fils argentés apparurent d'un coup sur leurs bras puis disparurent tout aussi vite. Les adolescents reculèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

\- Et maintenant? On fait quoi ? demanda Harry.

-On rediscutera de tout à Poudlard, dit Killian.

\- Tu vas à Poudlard ?!

\- Oui, mais personne, à part les serpentards, ne sait que je suis le fils de Voldemort. Je serai là-bas en tant que Killian Malfoy. Mon père veut que je me renseigne sur l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda Harry confus.

\- Le Golden Boy ne connaît pas l'organisation de la lumière? Elle a été crée par Dumbledore pour combattre mon très cher père, dit-il ironiquement.

\- Oh. Tu ne savais pas que ce vieux fou glucosé m'utilise comme une arme face à ton cher père, dit Harry sur le même ton.

\- Je comprends ce sentiment. Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer et tu devrais faire de même.

Harry hocha la tête et pris sa cape d'invisibilité. Il fit un signe à Killian puis partit en direction de sa maison. Quand il fut arrivé, il monta doucement dans sa chambre pour ne pas que son oncle ou sa tante l'entendent et alla se coucher.

Pour Killian, ce fut plus difficile. Son oncle l'attendait dans sa chambre. Celui-ci était de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Où étais-tu? demanda furieusement Lucius.

\- Je suis allé me promener dans les alentours mon oncle, répondit-il.

\- Ton père te demande dans son bureau. Je te conseille d'y aller immédiatement.

Killian hocha la tête, sortit de sa chambre et alla dans le bureau de son père.

\- Bonsoir Père, dit Killian en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Killian. Puis-je savoir où tu étais ?

\- Je me promenais, père, dit-il calmement.

\- ENDOLORIS.

Killian se tordit de douleur face au sort. Quand ce fut terminé, il regarda son père. Ce dernier le fixait avec son regard froid de serpent.

\- Killian, c'est la dernière fois. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es mon fils. Sinon tu ne pourras pas intégrer Poudlard sans te faire remarquer.

\- Excusez-moi, Père. Je ne le referai plus. Je vous le promets.

\- Bien. Maintenant part, ordonna Voldemort.

Killian se retira et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il se coucha tout de suite, mort de fatigue.

 **Enfin fini. C'était long. J'espère que ça vous a plus et une petite review ne fait pas de mal. XD**


	4. Poudlard

**Bêta : DaemonCaelestis**

 **Chapitre 3: Poudlard**

 **Manoir Malfoy, 31 août 1995.**

Dans le lugubre manoir des Malfoy se tenait une réunion de mangemorts dans la salle principale. Lord Voldemort était assis sur son trône et tous les mangemorts se tenaient face à lui, debout, à part son fils. Killian était à côté de lui. Le Dark Lord se leva et dit :

\- Comme vous le savez, la prophétie se trouve dans le Département des mystères. D'après Severus, notre espion, Dumbledore placera des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dans tout le département pour la protéger. Votre mission à tous est de la récupérer avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Killian ici présent fera en sorte de récolter des informations sur le Survivant et le vieux fou. Bien sûr, il sera aidé par les Serpentards, siffla-t-il. À l'école, Killian sera Killian Malfoy et non Riddle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

\- Oui, My Lord, répondirent les mangemorts.

\- Bien. Vous pouvez vous retirez, ordonna Voldemort.

Killian avait une expression froide et hautaine. Il se retira dans sa chambre dès la fin du rassemblement. À peine rentré dans sa chambre, il se fit déranger par Draco Malefoy qui fit une légère révérence.

\- Arrête ça Draco. Nous sommes seuls, dit-il avec une voix douce.

\- Je suis désolé mais tu es le Prince des Ténèbres donc je dois te traiter comme tel, répliqua Draco.

\- Oui, mais nous sommes cousins. N'écoute pas tous ce que te dit ton père, dit-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Killian se souvenait comment son cousin avait réagi lorsqu'il avait découvert son existence. Draco avait été sous le choc et avait posé des questions sans interruption jusqu'à ce que son père le réprimande de son comportement. «Un Malefoy est toujours calme» avait-il dit. Ou en tout cas quelque chose y ressemblant fortement.

Killian avait appris à connaître Draco. Il n'était pas une mauvaise personne. En fait, il ressemblait plus à sa mère, qui était assez douce et prenait soin d'autrui. En public, il était froid et hautain. Draco lui avait fait bien comprendre son aversion envers le Survivant et les gryffondors dont il lui avait parlé en long et en large.

\- D'accord. Puis-je te poser une question ? demanda le Prince des serpentards.

\- Oui, je t'écoute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement quand nous serons à Poudlard ? demanda Draco.

\- Récolter le maximum d'informations à propos des plans de Dumbledore. Je crois que je sais déjà comment faire, répondit-il.

\- Et comment, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

\- C'est un secret que je ne peux te dévoiler, dit-il malicieusement.

\- Bien. Je dois avouer que tu es plutôt mystérieux. N'es-tu pas un peu stressé pour Poudlard ? demanda Draco.

\- Non, juste excité. Ça fait quatre ans que j'attends d'aller à Poudlard. En fait, c'est comment ?

\- Globalement, c'est bien. Les cours sont intéressants sauf l'Histoire de la magie. L'ensemble de la maison Serpentard est très sympa. Avec les serdaigles, tu peux tenir une conversation. Les pousouffles s'urinent limite dessus à chaque fois qu'ils voient un membre de Serpentard. Et les gryffondors ne sont que des primates sortis tout droit du zoo, dit-il avec hargne pour la dernière partie.

\- Je vois. Tu ne porteras jamais les gryffondors dans ton cœur, n'est-ce pas? Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda Killian se doutant déjà de la réponse.

\- Parce qu'ils sont vraiment arriérés et surtout, c'est la maison de St-Potty, cracha Draco.

Et bingo !

 **12 Square Grimmault, 31 août 1995.**

Harry était assis dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ronald. Le début des vacances au Square fut assez turbulent. À chaque fois que Harry passait du temps avec Hermione, Ginny faisait une crise de jalousie. Ron, lui, faisait la tête car il se trouvait mis à l'écart et du coup devint extrêmement collant avec Harry. L'attente du procès de du Survivant suite à l'attaque des détraqueurs, les rendaient tous nerveux. Et la soi-disant arme que l'Ordre protégeait et qui avait un lien direct avec Harry, l'obsédait. À part ça, les vacances se passaient bien. Les jumeaux lui montrèrent leurs nouvelles inventions et quand Hermione lui conseilla de faire ses devoirs, au lieu de se plaindre avec Ron, Harry accepta avec plaisir. Il lui demanda de l'aide et si la jeune fille fut surprise par l'entrain de son ami, elle fut heureuse de l'aider pendant des séances de révisions. Harry profita de l'absence de Ginny et de Ron pour tout raconter à Hermione.

 **Flash Back**

 **Hermione et Harry étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs de Potion dans la bibliothèque de la noble maison des Black. Harry vérifia que personne ne se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque ou aux alentours et ne voyant rien, commença à parler.** **\- Hermione, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important, déclara Harry avec sérieux.**

 **\- Qu'y a-t-il Harry? C'est à propos de tes cauchemars ? s'inquiéta la gryffondor.** **\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas à propos de mes cauchemars mais de Ron et Ginny.**

 **\- Je t'écoute, dit-elle néanmoins inquiète.** **\- À la fin de l'année dernière, je suis allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore et j'ai surprit une conversation entre Dumbledore, Ron et Ginny. Ron est payé pour être mon ami et Ginny compte me droguer pour que je me marie avec elle. De plus, Dumbledore parlait de tuer Remus ou Sirius pour m'atteindre.** **\- Tu es sûr Harry? Tu sais que ce sont de graves accusations.**

 **\- Je t'assure Hermione. Tu dois me croire, supplia Harry.** **Hermione réfléchit aux comportements des trois précédemment cités et dû avouer que le comportement de Ron pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers n'était pas très amical et que Ginny collait et draguait un peu trop Harry mais pour Dumbledore elle ne savait pas quoi penser.**

 **\- Pour Ron et Ginny, c'est fortement possible mais Dumbledore… Harry es-tu sûr ?**

 **\- Je peux jurer sur ma magie, Hermione, que je dis la vérité. De plus, je suis allé à Gringotts avec Tonks après mon procès et j'ai vu que quelqu'un retirait beaucoup d'argent dans le coffre principal des Potter et cette personne est Dumbledore. Il versait de l'argent à Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley et une grande partie dans son coffre personnel.**

 **Hermione était en état de choc. Si tout ce dont Harry lui parlait était vrai, alors elle ne verra plus jamais ces quatre-là de la même façon. Elle le regarda avec un regard triste et dit:**

 **\- Je suis désolé Harry, j'aurai dû le voir.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Maintenant, je suis... Comment dire... Seul. je ne peux plus compter sur Dumbledore et l'Ordre est hors de question vu qu'ils sont tous sous sa coupe, déclara Harry.**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça tu peux en parler à Sirius ou à Remus, proposa Hermione.**

 **\- Non. Ayant bien étudié le vieux fou, je pense que** **si il voit que Remus et Sirius se méfient, il les tuera. Je ne veux pas les perdre.** **\- Tu as peut-être raison, soupira-t-elle. Mais que vas-tu faire alors?** **Harry réfléchit et se souvint de la** **proposition de Riddle lors des vacances. Il sourit et répondit :** **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Allez, on se remet au boulot. Ce devoir ne vas pas se faire tout seul, rigola-t-il.**

 **Fin FLASH BACK**

Il avait le soutien d'Hermione et rien que cela le faisait se sentir moins seul. Il décida de dormir et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il passa une nuit calme sans cauchemars pour le hanter.

Gare de King Cross, Londres, 1er septembre 1995.

Harry venait de dire au revoir à Remus et Patmol. Il traversa le mur du quai 9 3/4 et monta dans le train avec Hermione et Ron.

\- Désolé Harry, mais moi et Ron devons aller au compartiment des préfets, s'excusa Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais chercher les autres, dit-il.

Avant de partir rejoindre Neville qu'il avait remarqué un plus tôt, il pu voir Ron lui lancer un regard de mépris. Il l'ignora et se concentra sur Neville. Celui-ci l'accueillit en souriant.

\- Salut Harry! Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? demanda-t-il enjoué.

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Moi aussi. Je suis allé en Allemagne avec ma grand-mère. J'ai trouvé de nouvelles plantes magiques que je ne connaissais pas là-bas.

\- C'est chouette. Et sinon, c'est quel genre de pays l'Allemagne ?

\- Intéressant, mais je t'en parlerai plus tard. Ça ne te dirais pas de trouver un compartiment?

Ils traversèrent tous le train à la recherche d'une cabine de libre. Ils en trouvèrent un où se trouvait déjà une fille blonde à l'air rêveur, aux vêtements étranges et aux bijoux en forme de radis. Ginny était avec elle. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent. Harry se mit à distance de Ginny et de Ron mais discuta quand même avec eux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Au milieu du voyage, un perturbateur blond accompagné de ses deux Gorilles vint déranger la tranquillité de Harry.

\- Alors Potter? Toujours avec ta sang-de-bourbe et ton traître à son sang ? Tu sais que j'ai été surpris lorsque j'ai vu la belette dans le compartiment des préfets. Le vieux fou s'est-il lassé de toi, ricana Malfoy.

Harry se mit en colère. Non pas pour l'insulte à l'encontre de Ronald mais pour celle envers Hermione. Il se leva et dit :

\- Redis ça et je te jure que qu'on ne pourras plus te reconnaître, menaça Harry.

\- Je prendrai ta menace au sérieux quand tu auras grandi de vingt centimètres.

Harry ragea encore plus. C'est vrai qu'il était petit, un mètre soixante tout au plus, et que son interlocuteur mesurait au moins un mètre soixante-quinze mais il n'allait pas laisser Malfoy s'en sortir comme ça. Il avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointé sous le nez du Serpentard quand une voix s'éleva et interrompu la future bagarre.

\- Draco, tu étais là! Je te cherchais partout ! Que fais-tu là ?

Harry reconnut immédiatement cette voix.

Il se retourna et vit Killian portant son uniforme de Poudlard. Killian l'ignora et alla vers son cousin. Il comprit qu'il devait faire de même.

\- Viens, on retourne dans notre compartiment, dit-il.

\- D'accord.

Draco allait partir sans faire d'histoires mais la voix de Ron retentit.

\- Alors comme ça tu obéis sagement comme un petit chien, Malfoy! Je me demande bien qui est ton maître. Un de tes potes mangemorts peut-être? cracha le Weasley.

Voyant que le blond allait répliquer, Killian le retint par le bras.

\- Laisse Draco. Et toi, dit-il à Ron froidement, sache que je suis son cousin venu de Bulgarie et d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, c'est plutôt toi le chien qui suit tout le temps son maître. N'est-ce pas ? reprit-il faisant allusion à Harry.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Kyllian et Draco quittèrent le compartiment accompagné Crabbe et Goyle laissant une Hermione soulagée que ça n'ai pas dégénéré, un Neville choqué, des Weasley en colère, une Luna dans la lune et un Harry étrangement calme.

Le train arriva rapidement à Pré-au-Lard. Harry et les autres descendirent et se dirigèrent vers les calèches. Le survivant remarqua que de drôles de chevaux tiraient les calèches. Il était pourtant sûr de ne jamais avoir vu ces chevaux avant aujourd'hui.

\- Toi aussi tu les vois, dit la voix rêveuse de Luna

\- Si tu parles de ces drôles de chevaux alors, oui, je les vois, dit-il troublé par la vue des sombrals.

\- Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir, dit-elle d'un ton lointain.

Il allait lui répondre lorsque la voix d'Hermione se fit entendre.

\- Harry! Dépêche-toi, nous devons y aller, dit-elle en montant sur la calèche.

\- J'arrive !

 **Bureau de Dumbledore,**

Dans le grand bureau du Directeur de Poudlard se trouvaient les directeurs de chaque maisons et, bien sûr, Dumbledore pour une réunion de dernière minute.

\- Albus. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir? Les premières années vont bientôt arriver, dit la directrice adjointe.

\- Oui, je sais, mais je souhaitais vous avertir qu'un élève transféré de Durmstrang rejoindra les cinquièmes années, annonça le plus grand mage blanc du siècle.

\- Comment se fait-il que nous ne l'apprenions que maintenant, Albus? demanda le professeur Chourave.

\- Je voulais d'abord vérifier ses antécédents pour être sûr. Le garçon que nous allons accueillir n'est autre que le neveu de Lucius Malfoy, Killian Malfoy.

\- Le fils de Iris Malfoy ? interrogea le Professeur McGonagall.

\- C'est exact. D'après mes informations et celles de Severus, le père serait un Bulgare au Sang-Pur mais pour une raison inexplicable l'enfant a gardé le nom de famille de sa mère, dit Albus.

\- Je me souviens de Mlle Malfoy. Avec Mlle Evans, elles étaient de vraies perles en Sortilège, dit le petit professeur de la matière en question.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour parler de ça que je vous ai fait venir mais pour que vous gardiez un œil sur lui. Vous savez que Voldemort est de retour et un nouvel élève qui se révèle être le neveu d'un mangemort arrivant pile à ce moment est très suspect. Je préfère rester sur mes gardes. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vais vous demander de venir me rapporter tout gestes bizarres ou louche que vous remarqueriez, déclara Albus.

\- C'est tout à fait compréhensif, Albus. Nous veillerons à que cela soit fait, dit McGonagall.

Les Professeurs Chourave et Flitwick hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur approbation et Snape resta impassible.

Dans la grande salle, tous les élèves étaient installés. La grande porte venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser passer les premières années qui passèrent sous le Choixpeau pour être réparti dans les quatre maisons. Quand la répartition fut terminée, le Directeur de Poudlard se leva et fit face aux élèves.

\- Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite une excellente année et comme tous les ans, je vous rappelle que la forêt interdite reste interdite. Cette année, nous accueillons un nouvel étudiant qui nous vient tout droit de Durmstrang, Killian Malfoy.

Killian entra dans la grande salle avec un air froid et hautain digne des Malfoy. Les élèves de Serpentard le regardaient avec respect et une pointe de peur tandis que les gryffondors le regardaient avec animosité et les pousouffles et serdaigles avec méfiance. Il se dirigea vers le tabouret et s'assit pendant que le Professeur McGonagall lui mit sur la tête le Choixpeau laissé par Godric Gryffondor.

 _Intéressant… Killian Riddle, je sais déjà où te placer. Ce sera..._

\- SERPENTARD !

Killian se leva et alla vers la table des serpents et ceux-ci applaudirent contrairement aux autres maisons. À la table des lions, Ron se tourna vers ses camarades.

\- Encore un autre mangemort, cracha-t-il

\- Ronald, tu ne peux pas arrêter deux minutes. Le pauvre, il n'a rien fait, se plaignit Hermione.

\- Oui, mais c'est un Malfoy, rétorqua Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Le professeur Dumbledore va dire quelque chose alors taisez-vous, dit la passionnée de livres.

À ces mots, les gryffondors se tournèrent vers le directeur qui se préparait à parler.

\- Je vous pris d'accueillir Dolores Ombrage, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

La dite Ombrage se leva et fit un monologue. Ce n'est que quand elle eu terminé que les élèves purent enfin manger. Quand ils eurent fini, Ron et Hermione partirent guider les premières années. Quant à Harry et les autres gryffondors, ils se dirigèrent directement vers leurs dortoirs.


	5. Les démons

**Bêta : DaemonCaelestis**

Chapitre 4: Les démons

Harry était assis à la table des Gryffondors avec Hermione, Neville et malheureusement Ronald et Ginny. Le professeur McGonagall leur distribuait leur emploi du temps de cette année. Les trois quarts des cours étaient avec les Serpentards à part ceux de Sortilège et d'Astronomie. D'ailleurs, ils commençaient l'année avec Potion en première heure et en compagnie des Serpentards. Harry soupira et continua de manger son petit-déjeuner. Quand il eut fini, il partit en cours accompagné d'Hermione, de Neville et de Weasley.

Arrivé dans la salle de classe, les élèves prirent place et le professeur Snape vint avec son air habituellement froid.

\- Pour commencer ce premier cours, je vais annoncer les binômes qui dureront jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. À mon plus grand malheur, le directeur souhaiterait que je mélange les maisons. Le premier groupe sera doncconstitué de Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

À ces mots, on put entendre le cri d'indignation de Draco et voir le visage choquée de Hermione.

\- Le second groupe sera Vincent Crabbe et Ronald Weasley. Dean Thomas et Pansy Parkinson, ensembles. Seamus Finnigan avec Daphné Greengrass. Lavande Brown et Gregory Goyle. Blaise Zabini et Parvati Patil. Théodore Nott et Neville Londubat. Et pour finir, Killian Malfoy et Harry Potter, dit-il crachant le dernier nom.

La majorité de la classe, surtout les Serpentards en fait, commença à se plaindre. Les vert et argent ne voulaient pas être mis en binôme avec des «Sang-de-Bourbes» et des «Traîtres à leur sang», mais lorsqu'ils virent l'air effrayant de Snape, les élèves se mirent à leur nouvelle place sans discuter.

Harry s'était donc levé de son siège et s'était mis avec Killian. Il remarqua que Draco lui jetait un regard haineux mais décida de l'ignorer.

\- Vous allez faire du Veritaserum. Vous avez étudié sa composition l'année dernière donc vous avez deux heures pour me remettre la potion et pas une minute de plus, déclara froidement le maître des Potions.

\- Tu peux aller chercher les ingrédients, s'il te plaît, demanda Killian.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se dirigea au fond de la classe pour récupérer tout ce qui était nécessaire à la conception de la potion et revint aussitôt poser le tout sur la table.

\- Tu peux couper ces herbes pendant que je mets les premiers ingrédients? demanda le partenaire du Gryffondor.

\- D'accord.

Harry commença donc sa besogne. Mais bien vite, une question le démangea. Il jeta des regards furtifs à Killian.

\- Rendez-vous ce soir à vingt-trois heures dans les cuisines, murmura Killian à son binôme.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et ils continuèrent leur potion en silence. Ils finirent en deuxième, les premiers avaient été Draco et Hermione qui avaient préparer leur potion avec une grande facilité.

\- Alors, monsieur Potter? J'imagine que vous avez laissé tout le travail à monsieur Malfoy? Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Flemmard comme votre père, claqua Snape.

\- Sale vieille chauve-souris des cachots, chuchota froidement Harry.

\- J'ai entendu. Cinquante points en moins à Gryffondor pour insolence et sortez de ma salle de classe.

Le survivant ne se fit pas prier et alla directement en Métamorphose accompagné de sa meilleure amie.

De son côté, Killian, parlait tranquillement avec Draco.

\- Alors cousin, ce ne fut pas trop dur d'avoir eu St-Potty dans les pattes pendant deux heures, demanda, le blond.

Tu ne vas pas y croire mais, en fait, ce n'était pas si dur, rigola le brun.

Effectivement, je n'arrive pas y croire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe d'où ils entendirent des éclats de voix. Il se rapprochèrent donc et purent voir Weasley se disputer avec Potter.

\- Pourquoi m'évitez-vous, Hermione et toi, depuis les vacances? s'écria Ron.

\- Tu débloques. On ne t'évite pas, alors arrête de crier ! s'énerva Harry.

\- Et je vais te croire peut-être? Bizarrement, tu es toujours avec Hermione. Tu sors avec elle, c'est ça?

\- JE NE SORS PAS AVEC ELLE! cria le Survivant. C'est juste ma meilleure amie.

\- Alors le Trio d'Or se brise? Potter évite qui évite son chien, c'est beau à voir! Tu t'es lassé? ricana Draco.

Killian soupira. Il savait que Draco détestait le Trio d'Or mais, parfois, il y avait vraiment des moments où son cousin devrait apprendre à se taire.

\- FERME TA GUEULE, MALFOY! CE N'EST VRAIMENT PAS LE MOMENT! hurla Harry.

Le blond allait répliquer lorsque le professeur McGonagall arriva, interrompant la joyeuse petite dispute.

\- Tout le monde en classe, dit l'animagus d'un ton dur.

Tous entrèrent et prirent places. Le cours se déroula sans interruption, tout comme le reste de la journée, et le soir fut vite arrivé. Harry était dans la salle commune en train de discuter avec Neville.

\- Il se passe quoi avec Ron? demanda Neville.

\- Il n'y a rien. Pourquoi?

\- Vous vous êtes disputé ce matin, répondit-il. Vous êtes en froid?

\- Euh… Non. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas comme je le pensais, soupira Harry.

\- Comment ça?

\- Je t'expliquerai un autre jour, déclara un Harry fatigué.

\- D'accord. Tu as compris quelque chose en Métamorphose? demanda le passionné de Botanique changeant de sujet.

Ils parlèrent un moment du devoir de métamorphose et ce n'est que longtemps après, quand ils eurent fini, qu'ils partirent se coucher.

Arrivé dans son lit, Harry ferma les rideaux et mit un sortilège de silence. Il était vingt-deux heures quarante. Le gryffondor devait encore attendre une heure avant le rendez-vous et se mit donc à lire des livres sur les différents type de magies. Une forme en particulier l'interpella.

 **La Magie Rouge est une magie faisant appelle au sang. Elle est souvent associée à la magie noire. On peut l'utiliser lors de rituels tels que les adoptions de sang, les sacrifices ou les résurrections. Mais la plupart de ces rit** **uels sont interdits par l'Organisation International Sorcière (OIS) depuis 1456.**

 **Certaines créatures magiques la maîtrisent naturellement comme par exemple les Elfes Noirs, les Vampires, les Harpies ou encore les Démons. Il existent des rituels que seul les créatures magiques peuvent réaliser tels que la métamorphose du sang pour les créatures des ténèbres.**

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations. Ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné que la Magie Rouge était très mal vu parmi les sorciers. Malgré ça, elle l'intéressait. Le Survivant regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà vingt-trois heures quarante. Il se leva doucement, sans faire de bruits et prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs. Les deux objets en main, il sortit discrètement de la salle commune, sans réveiller personne, et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Une fois arrivé, il enleva sa cape et scruta les alentours. Il remarqua que Killian n'était toujours pas arrivé et décida de s'asseoir et d'attendre.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby est heureux de voir monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur, sautilla Dobby.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir, Dobby, sourit Harry.

\- Que fait monsieur Harry Potter ici aussi tard? demanda l'elfe de maison.

\- J'attends quelqu'un. Il ne va pas tarder, répondit l'Élu.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et fit place au fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci, essoufflé, se dépêcha de s'asseoir juste en face d'Harry. Dobby en profita pour s'éclipser.

\- Désolé du retard, s'excusa Killian.

\- Je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne s'excusait pas, rigola Harry.

\- Je n'applique pas ces règles stupides, grogna le Prince des Ténèbres.

\- Alors... Tu te plais bien ici?

\- Oui, c'est intéressant. Beaucoup moins strict que Dumstrang mais c'est agréable.

\- C'est cool, répondit le lion. On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Il faut d'abord se renseigner sur les différents démons qui régissent la cour de Lucifer. J'ai déjà récolté quelques informations sur quatre démons. Le premier est Belzébuth, c'est le démon le plus facilement repérable. Il séjourne souvent sur Terre. C'est le démon qui dirige les Ingnis. Les Ingnis sont des démons contrôlant le feu. Ils peuvent invoquer des créatures entièrement faites de flammes. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus à leur sujet mais je sais que la OIS a eu beaucoup de problèmes avec les eux parce qu'ils se promènent tout le temps dans le monde moldu. Le deuxième est Lilith. Tout comme Belzébuth, elle et son peuple sont très présent dans le monde des humains, mais seulement par besoin. Lilith dirige les Incubes et les Succubes. Ces créatures se «nourrissent» de sexe. Niveau Pouvoir, ce ne sont pas les démons les plus puissants mais ils se débrouillent. Le troisième démon se nomme Azazel. Celui-ci a été plusieurs fois aperçu dans des organisations criminelles sorcières mais personne ne peut attester de la fiabilité de cette affirmation. Il dirige les Ales. Ce sont des démons corbeaux. Ils ressemblent à des Anges Déchus. Ils maîtrisent toutes sortes de malédictions et ce sont de redoutables guerriers. Le quatrième est Ammon. Il ne quitte que très rarement le Monde des Démons. Il dirige les Terras, les démons de Terre. Ils contrôlent, comme leur nom l'indique, la terre et ils peuvent se changer en celle-ci. Tout comme les Ingnis, ils peuvent contrôler des créatures mais faites de terre comme par exemple les Golems.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé toutes ces informations? demanda Harry choqué. Ça fait des années que j'essaye de me renseigner sur les démons et je n'ai rien trouver.

\- J'ai les ai découvertes dans les affaires de Voldemort. Pour une fois que ce vieux me sert à quelque chose.

\- Ah. Dis, tu pourras me prêter ces livres? supplia Harry.

\- Je comptais le faire. J'avais prévu de te passer ceux sur les démons et ceux sur la Boîte des Miracles, déclara Killian en prenant la bourse sans fond qui était accroché à sa ceinture et en en sortant cinq ouvrages.

\- Voilà! Voici Les différents démons, Artefacts Magiques, Les objets de Merlin, Le démons Lucifer et Magie du sang pour débutant. Fait attention! Ils sont extrêmement précieux, prévient le Serpentard.

Harry hocha la tête excité et prit les livres que lui tendait le Prince des Ténèbres avant de commencer à les regarder de plus près. Ils étaient tous vieux sauf un, Le démon Lucifer. Il était écrit par Gellert Grindelwald, un des plus grands mages noirs du XXème siècle. Le Gryffondor était ébahi.

\- On dirait que tu as déjà entendu parler de l'auteur de ce livre, dit Killian.

\- Oui, répondit le brun à lunettes. Mais comment ce livre a-t-il pu être publié?

C'était avant qu'il ne devienne un mage noir. Pendant son ascension au pouvoir, il a essayé de faire une alliance avec les démons et, plus précisément, avec le roi des démons mais avant qu'il ne réussisse, Dumbledore l'a vaincu. À présent, il est enfermé dans la prison qu'il a lui-même construit, Nurmengard. Pour les livres, ils n'en restent maintenant qu'une quantité limitée, expliqua le Serpentard.

\- Donc il sait beaucoup de choses sur les démons et aurait des informations sur les trois derniers, récapitula Harry.

\- C'est ça. J'aimerai bien lui rendre une petite visite mais la prison de Nurmengard est même plus protégée que Azkaban, soupira Killian.

\- Je vois. Merci pour les livres, Riddle.

\- À ton service. Il faut bien que tu en saches un minimum sur les démons ou leur monde.

\- Comment fera-t-on pour sortir de Poudlard sans que Dumby et Voldy viennent à nos trousses? interrogea le Héro du monde magique.

\- J'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses mais je ne croit pas qu'elles seront suffisantes pour tenir éloigner le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Dumbledore pendant un long moment.

\- Mmmmh... As-tu déjà pensé à nous faire kidnapper?

\- Oui. Mais le problème c'est: Par qui? Il n'y aucun groupe neutre, du moins à ma connaissance.

\- On peut en inventé un.

\- Développe, demanda Killian.

\- On pourrait demander à des personnes plutôt fortes et neutres de créer une fausse organisation qui serait à la fois contre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Ils font semblant de nous kidnapper et pendant que les deux camps nous cherchent, nous seront déjà partis loin.

Killian se mit à réfléchir et commença à sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas bête. J'ai déjà une petite idée de qui constituera ce fameux groupe, sourit-t-il.

\- Et qui sont ces personnes.

\- Des tueurs à gages professionnels. Pas des sorciers d'Angleterre mais plutôt de Russie.

\- De Russie? Comment vas-tu faire?

\- J'ai rencontré des gens sympas à Durmstrang et l'un deux qui était plus âgé que moi est devenu un tueur à gages. Il me doit un service.

Harry était abasourdi. Ce type connaissait un tueur à gage.

\- D'après ce que Draco m'a dit, il y a une sortie de prévue dans un village à côté de Poudlard.

\- Oui, à Pré-au-Lard. C'est le 31 octobre.

\- Merde. Il n'y aurait pas un autre moment?

\- Non, désolé. Mais on peut attendre Halloween.

\- Honnêtement, j'aurai préféré qu'on parte de Poudlard avant le 1er novembre.

Pourquoi?

\- Parce que c'est la fête des morts et c'est à cette fête que les créatures des Ténèbres se font les moins discrètes. Il y a plusieurs raisons qui font que les démons sont plus souvent dans le mondes des humains que dans leur monde et c'est l'une d'entre elles. C'est une occasion en or, c'est pour ça que je te demandais s'il n'y avait pas un autre moment pour sortir de Poudlard?

\- Oui, il y en a un mais il ne faut surtout pas se faire attraper ou sinon on est mal.

\- Dis toujours, dit Killian.

\- Il y a plusieurs passages secrets dans Poudlard et l'un d'eux mène directement à Pré-au-Lard. On peut y aller grâce à ma cape d'invisibilité.

\- Tu as une cape d'invisibilité?!

\- Oui, pourquoi? Ça te choque?

\- C'est juste que c'est très rare. Mais bon, je suis partant pour le passage secret.

\- D'accord. Tu veux faire ça quand.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je te le dirai en temps voulu.

\- Ok. Y a-t-il encore un point que tu veux éclaircir? demanda Harry.

\- Non, je crois que c'est tout bon. Tu peux faire des recherches de ton coté, Potter.

\- J'y compte bien, sourit Harry.

\- Creppy! appela le Serpentard.

Un Crac se fit entendre et un petit Elfe de Maison aux habits violets fit son apparition.

\- Oui, maître Killian. Qu'est-ce que Creppy peut faire pour maître Killian?

\- Tu peux me ramener deux tasses de café, s'il te plait.

\- Oui, maître Killian. Creppy le fera.

L'elfe partit puis revint aussitôt avec les deux boissons avant de disparaître laissant tranquilles les deux héritiers des fondateurs. Killian se retourna vers Harry qui le regarda à son tour.

\- Hey Potter. J'aurai une questionà te poser, dit le Serpentard en buvant son café.

\- Laquelle? répondit Harry en buvant son café.

\- C'est vrai que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte?

\- Oui, il y a deux ans. Pourquoi? demanda Harry.

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu y aurais tué le Basilic. C'est vrai?

\- Oui, mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça?

\- J'ai besoin de venin de Basilic pour une potion et, en plus, d'après les archives de Salazar Serpentard, il y aurait une bibliothèque dans la Chambre.

\- Ah, je vois. Tu veux savoir où elle se trouve, c'est ça?

\- Exact.

\- Je peux te montrer mais un autre jour, là je suis crevé.

\- On devrait aller se coucher, déclara Killian terminant son café.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva. Il prit ses livres, sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte puis fit un signe d'au revoir à Killian avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Il passait dans les cachots pour aller dans son dortoir quand des voix se firent entendre. Il les suivit et reconnut celle de son professeur de Potion et une autre qui lui était inconnu. Il se rapprocha un peu plus pour écouter la conversation.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtises?! demanda le professeur de potion furieux.

\- Je ne te mens pas, Severus. Il y a vraiment deux élèves dangereux à Poudlard, déclara l'inconnu.

\- Et qui t'a dit ça?

\- Le calice de notre chef. Tu sais qu'elle est voyante. On m'a demandé de t'informer, expliqua l'inconnu.

\- C'est complètement fou. Et en quoi le serait-il d'ailleurs?

\- D'après ce que la voyante m'a dit, ils ont un lien avec les démons, soupira l'inconnu.

\- Vraiment? Je l'aurait su s'il y avait des élèves démoniaques dans mes cours. Tu sais très bien que les vampires arrivent facilement à repérer les autres créatures magiques.

Harry se crispa. Est-ce que l'inconnu parlait de lui et de Killian? Rogue est un vampire? Était-il dangereux? Peut-être que ce n'était pas eux, que c'était d'autres élèves? Au fond de lui, il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas d'eux dont ils parlaient, mais il doutait fortement que d'autres élèves avaient une quelconque affiliation avec les démons.

\- Alors Potter, on espionne? demanda la voix froide du Maître des Potions.

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre une review !**


	6. Imprévus

**Chapitre 5: Imprévu**

Bêta : DaemonCaelestis

En entendant la voix froide du Professeur Snape qui était derrière lui, le sang de Harry se gela, il sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse. Il avait peur de se retourner et faire face au maitre des Potions c'était assez en y pensant lui, Harry Potter, il avait affronté des chiens à trois têtes, des araignées géantes, des détraqueurs, des dragons et Voldemort mais il était incapable de faire face à son professeur. Il prit sa cape pour camoufler les livres que Killian lui a donné plus tôt.

\- Potter, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en train de m'espionner? Et aussi qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci? demanda Snape.

Harry décida de rester dans un silence, il ne savait pas quoi dire comme mensonge pour le tirer de se merdier.

\- Vous avez perdu votre langue? J'exige que vous me répondiez et si vous ne le faites pas vous le regretterez, dit-il avec une voix bien menaçant.

\- Euh… comment dire… je voulais me promener pour me … libérer l'esprit, dit Harry.

Vous voulez que je croie ce mensonge. Vous prenez pour qui Potter? Que j'étais de vos stupides fans, vous êtes comme votre idiot de père. Maintenant répondez!

\- Je vous le jure que je promenais juste. Je suis arrivé ici par hasard!

Avant que le professeur puisse répondre une personne lui prit l'épaule pour le calmer avant qu'il ne s'énerve pour de bon. C'était un grand jeune homme, il devait avoir 30 au plus il avait des épaules larges et une musculature fine. Une mâchoire carrée, un nez droit, de beaux yeux bleu-vert et des cheveux châtain ondulé arrivant aux omoplates.

\- Calme toi Severus et laisse cet élève tranquille. Il s'est juste promené dans les couloirs.

\- Aaron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? J'étais dit de rester dans la salle de classe!

\- Je sais. Mais tu sais on doit régler des affaires urgente alors laisse ce gamin.

\- D'accord. Potter, 50 points en moins pour Griffondor et retournez dans votre dortoir.

Harry hocha rapidement la tête et se leva tout en s'assurant que les livres étaient bien cachés. Il marcha le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la tour des Griffondor. Arrivé là-bas, il soupira de soulagement et il repensa à tous les évènements de la soirée. Cette histoire de boite des miracles, de démons et de Snape qui est un vampire lui faisait mal à la tête et il ne devait pas oublier qu'il devait parler de cette histoire de vampire à Killian. En y pensant, c'est bizarre qu'il fasse confiance à un type qu'il connait à peine, peut-être c'est du fait qu'ils aient fait un serment inviolable mais il avait cette impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Killian n'était pas méchant il était même très sympathique mais pourquoi il avait cette drôle de sensation à chaque fois qu'il était avec lui? Il décida de laisser ces questions de côté et d'aller dormir.

La semaine se passa normalement si on ignore les regards froids et de haine du professeur Snape. Son train habituel a été chamboulé avec un sentiment étrange il sentait comme si quelqu'un le contrôler, il se sentait amoureux de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il croyait détester. Il était tombé amoureux de Ginny Weasley. Cette garce lui avait refilé un filtre d'amour, il était totalement dans son emprise. Il avait même rembarré violemment Hermione quand celle-ci voulait l'aider, il s'était juré qu'il allait se venger dès qu'il sera dans son était normal. Hermione avait directement compris que Ginny était passé à l'action. Elle essaya de trouver un antidote mais quelle potion avait-elle utilisé? Et comment la contrée? Il faudrait analyser Harry pour savoir. Mais coupant ces réflexions la garce voulait faire une annonce.

\- Les amis, Harry et moi voulons vous dire que nous sommes officiellement ensemble! annonça la rousse.

Plusieurs éclats de voix se faisaient retentir dans la salle commune des Griffondors, certains était contents et d'autres jaloux. Dès demain, la nouvelle fera le tour de l'école.

 _Il faut que je trouve l'antidote au plus vite_ pensa Hermione.

Elle se hâta dans la bibliothèque, elle n'allait laisser tomber son meilleur ami. Arrivé dans la bibliothèque elle se rua dans le rayon des potions est pris tous les livres parlant philtre d'amour. Elle chercha quelle potion correspondait aux symptômes de Harry mais elle ressembler quasi toutes et malheureusement si elle faisait avaler à Harry un antidote qui n'était pas le bon Harry risquerait de mourir. Elle avait vérifié dans 8 livres en totales mais pendant ces recherches quelqu'un l'interrompit.

\- Dis, c'est toi qui a L'amour et les potions? demanda Killian.

\- Euh… Pourquoi faire?

\- Pour faire mon devoir. Alors tu l'as?

\- Oui… Dis je peux te poser une question?

\- Oui. Mais est-ce que j'aurais le livre après? Demanda le serpentard légèrement agacé.

\- Tu l'auras. Est-ce que tu as remarqué des choses étranges depuis deux trois jours chez Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question.

\- Parce que vous êtes des binômes en Potions.

Il resta silencieux et repensa au comportement de Harry. Effectivement il avait l'aire bizarre, il avait de l'éviter pour une quelconque raison et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça le déranger, il ne pouvait pas l'explique mais à part ça il regardait beaucoup Ginny Weasley et s'il se souvenait bien, Harry avait une aversion particulière envers certain Weasley. Alors pourquoi tout d'un coup ce soudain intérêt à la fille Weasley?

\- C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps il a l'air fatigué et légèrement triste. J'ai répondu à ta question tu peux me donner le livre.

\- D'accord, dit-elle donnant le livre à Killian, tiens.

\- Merci.

Killian prit le livre et repensa à tout ça. Pourquoi Granger lisait quasi tous les livres qui parlait des différents philtres d'amours? Pourquoi lui pose-t-elle cet étrange question?

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en faisant le lien de tout ça. L'intérêt soudain de Harry envers la Weasley, Granger qui lisait les différents livres de potion concentrée surtout sur les philtres d'amour. Il se sentait vraiment bête, Harry était envouté par un putain de philtre d'amour injecté par la benjamine des Weasley et Granger cherchait un antidote. Il n'était pas sûr de son hypothèse mais cela pourrait faire retarder les choses et aussi le fait de savoir Harry dans cette situation le mettait en colère et l'inquiété. Il décida aussi de prendre part aux recherches dans son coté. D'abord il fallait savoir les effets de cette potion. Il pouvait demander à Snape des informations et on pouvait dire que c'était son jour de chance, il pouvait dire comme excuse que s'est pour son devoir. Il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible dans les appartements de Snape. Il toqua la porte et c'est Snape légèrement énervé qui ouvrit la porte.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, j'espère que vous avez une excellente raison de venir me déranger, dit-il froidement.

\- C'est pour mon devoir que vous m'avez donné. J'ai quelques questions et j'espérai que vous pouviez me répondre.

\- Ah oui. Eh bien vous pouvez les poser.

\- Ma première question est quel philtre d'amour a pour effet qu'une personne soit totalement sous contrôle d'une personne qu'elle n'aime pas?

\- Il n'y a que deux potions qui corresponde à cela c'est l'Armontia, et la PolyAmo mais pour toutes les autres il faut un minimum de sentiment qui se rapprochent de l'amour.

\- D'accord merci pour votre réponse professeur et pour ma deuxième question: Est-ce que leur antidote est difficile à réaliser?

\- Non, ils ne sont pas compliqués à réaliser. Avez-vous besoin d'autres informations?

\- Non monsieur. Bonne soirée, Dit Killian en partant.

Dans la salle commune, il feuilleta son livre prit à Granger plus tôt dans la journée. Il trouva les antidotes des deux potions. Il sait comme tous les sorciers qui ont suivi un minimum les cours de potion qu'administré le mauvais antidote pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Il vérifia les des différents symptômes des deux potions.

 **Potion d'armontia est extrêmement puissant, il permettra la personne qui l'utilise de se faire aimer de la personne qui la déteste tout comme le PolyAmo mais il y des différences que la potion PolyAmo. Toutes les personnes sous l'influence de l'Armontia peuvent avoir des pulsations de colère incontrôlable quand ils sont séparés de leur aimé. Quand ils sont avec leur aimé, ils sont toujours heureux.**

 **La potion PolyAmo a beaucoup de ressemblance avec l'armontia sauf à quelque détail près. Quand la victime de la potion n'est plus avec son aimé elle est extrêmement triste et fatiguer et si elle est beaucoup trop éloignée et dans une durée indéterminée la victime peut mourir. Elle a aussi comme effet négatif que si la victime en boit trop ses poumons et son cœur peuvent être endommagé.**

C'est la PolyAmo qu'a utilisé la belette femelle, il se souvenait des coups de fatigue de Harry et de sa mine triste. Il prit un autre livre de potion consacrée aux antidotes mais il réfléchit il ne pouvait pas faire l'antidote et lui a donné ça sera beaucoup trop suspect. Il fallait faire en sorte de passer à Granger l'antidote sans que personne ne sache mais ça à l'aire plus difficile que prévue. Il pourra peut-être faire passer le message en cours de potion mais il n'était pas en binome avec elle. Soudain, une idée survint dans son esprit. Draco! Il fera en sorte de faire passer l'information par Draco. Il fallait faire en sorte de discuter l'antidote avec Draco en présence de Granger. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du prince des ténèbres.

En dehors de Poudlard dans une petite ile près des côtes Russe, se trouvait une grande bâtisse. Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe et des lunettes en demi-lune s'avança vers le bâtiment. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il alla au dernier étage et s'arrêta vers une cellule.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Gellert, dit le veille homme d'un soupire.

\- Albus, dit l'ancien mage noire en baissant la tête en signe de salutation.

\- Je suis venu t'annoncer que le plan est en marche.

\- Tu veux dire que la dixième génération va essayer de la trouver? demanda Gellert-

\- C'est exact! Nous avons tenu notre promesse.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que Marcus et Edward seraient fière de nous.

\- Je ne crois pas. Je crois qu'il nous mépriserait, soupira Dumbledore.

Le vieux corps de Grindelwald se coucha sur le sol miteux de la prison Nurmengard et regarda son vieil ami et amant avec un aire implorant.

\- Albus, fait en sorte qu'ils réussissent, implora Gellert.

\- Malheureusement je crois que la suite ne dépend que d'eux.

 **Je vous laisse méditer sur le comportement de Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Et laisser une review.**


	7. Le plan, partie 1

Chapitre 6 : Le plan, partie 1

 **Bêta : DaemonCaelestis**

Killian regardait la plus jeune des Weasley câliner Harry lorsqu'un sentiment étrange assaillit son cœur. C'était désagréable. Il tenta donc de ne pas y penser et se leva de la table de Serpentard très vite suivit par son cousin.

\- Un problème, Killian ? demanda inquiet Draco.

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sembles fatigué et tu regardais la Belette et le Balafré de manière étrange, déclara le blond.

\- Effectivement, je suis fatigué. J'ai quasiment fait une nuit blanche à cause du devoir de Potion. De plus, je ne regardais pas ces _deux-là_ mais le vide, expliqua doucement Killian.

\- Mais ce devoir est à rendre dans deux semaines ! s'exclama Draco.

\- Oui, peut-être. Mais j'ai le droit de le faire plus tôt et, en plus, je ne l'ai pas encore terminé.

\- Très bien. Et ta mission ? Elle avance ? Je crois savoir que le Lord souhaite un rapport bientôt.

\- Et il en aura un. Ne t'inquiète pas Draco. Je gère.

\- Je te crois. Fait attention quand même.

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un sourire rassurant.

Ils atteignirent la salle de classe. Killian se mit à sa place attendant Harry. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard l'air fatigué. Il salua Killian d'un hochement de tête que le Serpentard lui rendit.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Granger se mettre à côté de Draco. Le Prince des Ténèbres mit donc son plan à exécution. Il se rapprocha de son cousin.

\- Je peux te poser une question, Draco ?

\- Oui bien sûr, dit répondit le blond reprenant son célèbre ton froid et hautain.

\- C'est à propos de la potion PolyAmo. Je ne me souviens plus de ses effets.

\- La PolyAmo provoque une grande fatigue et de la tristesse chez sa victime lorsqu'elle n'est plus avec son « aimé ». Lorsque la victime est trop éloignée de son soi-disant amour, elle peut en mourir. Les effets de la potion sont quasi immédiats, expliqua Draco. Ça répond à ta question ?

\- Oui, merci beaucoup, dit Killian souriant et regardant Hermione qui écarquillait ses yeux.

Il retourna à sa place le cœur soulagé. Maintenant, il pouvait se consacrer à son plan d'évasion.

Pendant ce temps, Harry essayait de lutter en vain contre le sentiment de fatigue qui l'assaillait à tout bout de champs. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est que tout s'arrête. Il se demanda si Killian était au courant. Il souhaitait lui en parler, lui demander de l'aide. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas. Parler avec lui lui manquait. Il était le fils de l'homme qui avait tuer ses parents et pourtant le Survivant s'était lié d'amitié avec lui. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça de l'amitié.

La leçon de potions se passa normalement. Le Gryffondor avait remarqué l'air étrangement joyeux de Killian pendant le cours. C'était surprenant.

Aussitôt le cours terminé, Hermione sortit à la hâte de la salle de classe. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. La jeune fille avait enfin trouvé la potion utilisée sur son meilleur ami par la seule fille des Weasley. Arrivé à la bibliothèque, elle prit « _Tous les antidotes du mondes_ _»_ , y chercha la potion PolyAmo et la trouva. Par chance, les ingrédients du remède était simple à trouver. Elle ne prendrait pas trop de temps à le faire.

Killian, de son côté, contacta ses amis russes. Ils avaient gentiment accepté d'aider mais pas sans contrepartie. Ils l'informeraient en temps voulus disaient-ils. Du coup, Killian ne s'en inquiétait pas d'avantage. Il leur avait donné rendez-vous le 12 octobre à vingt-et-une heure. C'était un samedi et si Harry et lui disparaissaient, personne ne le remarquerait.

Maintenant, il lui fallait récolter des informations. Il savait que l'Ordre du Phénix était de nouveau actif depuis le retour de son père et qu'ils surveillaient étroitement la prophétie. Il se doutait que Harry n'était sûrement pas au courant de son existence. Il devrait penser à lui en toucher deux mots, même si ça se révélerait sûrement compliquée. Il demandera aussi deux trois infos de plus sur l'Ordre du Phénix.

La semaine se passa comme la précédente, sans problème. Hermione avait terminer l'antidote plus tôt que prévu. Elle s'avançait vers Ginny qui, comme de coutume, était accroché à Harry.

\- Pardon de vous déranger, Ginny, mais puis-je t'emprunter Harry deux minutes, s'il te plaît. Je dois lui parler de notre devoir de Métamorphose, demanda calmement Hermione.

\- Mmmh… D'accord. Mais juste deux minutes. Je ne veux pas que mon petit chéri soit trop longtemps loin de moi, gloussa-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va vite revenir, sourit Hermione.

Elle prit le bras d'Harry et l'emmena à la Bibliothèque. Ils se mirent au fond pour que personne ne puisse les voir. Harry commença à gémir.

\- Hermione dépêche-toi. J'ai envie de revoir ma Ginny, gémit-il.

\- Tu vas la revoir mais d'abord bois ça, dit-elle légèrement exaspéré.

\- D'accord.

Harry prit le flacon que Hermione lui tendait. Le liquide avait un aspect bleu assez hypnotisant. Intérieurement, il savait que c'était l'antidote et l'en remerciait de tout son cœur. Il bu et les effets du liquide furent instantanés. Harry retrouva tous ses esprits et fit un énorme câlin à sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit Harry.

\- Moi aussi, espèce d'imbécile, répondit-elle lui rendant son accolade.

\- Maintenant, je vais faire payer à cette peste ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je vais la torturer, la tuer puis encore la ranimer et la tuer une seconde fois. En fait, autant de fois que je le veux ! s'exclama Harry en colère.

\- Calme-toi Harry. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça, répliqua la jeune fille essayant de le calmer.

\- Oui, je sais mais... Au fait ! Comment as-tu fait pour déterminer quel antidote était le bon ? demanda le brun curieux.

\- J'ai cherché dans un grand nombre de livres la bonne potion mais je ne l'ai trouvé que lors d'un cours de Potions. Le cousin de Malfoy lui a demandé ul éclaircissement sur un le même philtre d'amour que celui utilisé par Ginny. Et lorsque Malfoy lui a répondu, j'ai fait le lien, chuchota-t-elle légèrement embarrassée.

Donc Killian y est pour quelque chose, se dit le brun. Peut-être a-t-il fait exprès... Ou est-ce vraiment un hasard ? Il souhaita intérieurement qu'il ai fait exprès. Harry avait des choses à lui raconter. Surtout à propos de la discussion qu'il avait surpris.

\- Maintenant, on fait quoi ? Tu vas rompre avec Ginny et dénoncer ce qu'elle a fait aux professeurs ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je vais faire comme d'habitude. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez le Vieux Fou.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais je suis un peu inquiète.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis. J'ai l'habitude du danger maintenant, la taquina-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps puis sortirent de la Bibliothèque. Harry la quitta pour rejoindre sa soi-disant petite-amie. Il tenterait d'agir comme un petit ami fou amoureux même si, il en était convaincu, il lui sera extrêmement compliqué de ne pas s'énerver. Il se dota d'un sourire niais avant de s'avancer vers elle.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Hermione, mon chéri ? roucoula-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Très bien. Elle m'a parlé d'un des devoirs à faire, disait-il avec un sourire crispé.

\- Mmh… Tu as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui, dit-elle légèrement méfiante.

\- De quoi parles-tu ma chérie ? Oh ! C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger. Nous ferions mieux de descendre, dit Harry priant pour que ses doutes se dissipent.

\- D'accord. Je te suis, mon amour, répondit-elle en sautillant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Harry avait pu remarquer que Killian et Malfoy s'y trouvaient déjà. Le regard du Prince des Ténèbres se dirigea vers lui. Harry lui fit un léger sourire avant de détourner son regard.

A cette vue, Killian eu un sourire satisfait. Son plan avait marché avec brio. Maintenant que Harry avait enfin récupéré ses esprits, le Serpentard devait organiser une rencontre pour discuter du rendez-vous qu'il avait prévu avec les tueurs à gages russes ainsi que du plan pour s'évader de l'école sans que le Vieux Fou et son père ne sachent rien. Il commença à manger ignorant le regard scrutateur de son cousin.

Draco avait vu le sourire de Potter adressé à son cousin et le sourire satisfait de ce dernier. Il était intrigué. Pourquoi agissaient-ils de cette façon ? Étaient-ils devenus amis ? Cela lui paraissait assez improbable connaissant la véritable identité de Killian : le fils de l'assassin des Potter. Mais Potter ne le savait normalement pas alors peut-être Killian était-il devenu ami avec lui pour fournir des informations à son père. C'était l'explication la plus logique pour le blond. Il commença donc lui aussi à manger faisant comme si de rien n'était. S'il savait ce qu'il était en train de se passer...

La grande salle commença à se vider doucement. Harry réussit, aux moyens d'efforts surhumains, à se débarrasser de Ginny. Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il se dirigea vers les Cachots pour pouvoir intercepter Killian. Il attendit plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le Prince des Ténèbres se montre. Heureusement, il était seul. Il attrapa délicatement sa manche et celui-ci se retourna vivement surpris.

\- C'est moi, chuchota le Survivant.

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda Killian lui lançant un regard glacial.

Harry frissonna légèrement face à la réaction de l'autre élève mais regarda tout de même droit dans les yeux de l'autre garçon.

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important. De vraiment important, dit-il.

\- D'accord. Va dans les Cuisines. Je te rejoins, dit le Serpentard avec un soupir.

Harry hocha la tête avant de se souvenir que l'autre garçon ne pouvait pas le voir et d'acquiescer verbalement. Puis il se dirigea vers les cuisines. En arrivant, il salua les Elfes de Maisons et s'assit. Il demanda à Dobby de lui servir un café. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Killian.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda gentiment Killian en s'asseyant.

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Es-tu au courant de ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? demanda Harry légèrement embarrassé.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as sciemment aidé Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exact.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que Killian se décide enfin à parler.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

\- Ah oui ! Tu te souviens le jour où nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous ici ?

\- Oui, répondit Killian.

\- En retournant à la Tour des Gryffondors, j'ai surpris une conversation. C'était Snape et un certain Aaron. Ils parlaient d'élèves qui avait un lien avec les démons dans l'école.

Il vit le visage de Killian pâlir en une fraction de secondes. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne bougeait plus. Après de longues secondes, il se reprit en main et dit :

\- Harry m'autorise-tu à aller dans ton esprit pour voir cette conversation de plus près.

\- Euh... D'accord.

Killian pointa sa baguette vers un Harry confus.

\- _Legilimens._

Killian peina à trouver le bon souvenir. Quand ce fut fait, il put voir le Professeur Snape accompagné d'une silhouette sombre. Il écouta toute la discussion, observa chaque détail et put enfin découvrir l'identité de la seconde personne quand l'enseignant surprit le Gryffondor à l'espionner. C'est à ce moment qu'il quitta l'esprit du brun.

\- Nous devons faire très attention, dit Killian.

\- Je sais. Penses-tu que nous sommes les élèves dont ils parlaient.

\- Oui, c'est certain. La seule raison pour laquelle le Professeur Snape n'a pas pu nous repérer est nos bagues.

\- Que fait-on ?

\- Pour Snape, on se fait discret. Je profite que tu sois là pour te dire que nous avons rendez-vous avec mes amis russes.

\- Quand ?

\- Le 12 Octobre. C'est durant un week-end.

\- D'accord. Autre chose à me dire ?

Killian hésita un instant avant de se lancer.

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant. As-tu déjà entendu parler d'une prophétie te concernant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Un oracle fait référence à mon père et toi, expliqua le Serpentard essayant de garder un ton neutre.

\- Que dit-il ? demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.

\- « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... ». Ce n'est que le début. Je sais que mon père avait prévu de la voler au Département des Mystères cette année pour en connaître la suite.

\- Alors c'est ça… La soi-disant arme... murmura Harry.

\- Quelle arme ?

\- Les membres de l'Ordre avaient parlé d'une arme qu'ils devaient protéger, répondit-il.

\- Oh… Je vois. Il commence à se faire tard. Nous devrions aller nous coucher. Est-ce que ça te va si on se retrouve aux Cuisines la semaine prochaine après le couvre-feu ? demanda Killian.

\- Oui, pas de problème.

\- Bonne nuit et repose-toi bien, dit le Serpentard en quittant la cuisine.

\- Bonne nuit, dit Harry d'une voix légèrement faible.

En Russie, un homme avec une grande musculature s'approcha d'un petit groupe qui était en train de boire.

\- Les gars. Killian m'a contacté, dit-il à ses amis.

\- Que voulait notre petit Anglais, plaisanta un blond pompette.

\- Il nous demande une faveur. J'ai accepté mais avec une contrepartie, dit le grand gaillard.

\- Dimitri, tu entends quoi par « contrepartie" ? demanda un petit brun légèrement inquiet.

\- Trois fois rien, Alexander. Trois fois rien, ricana Dimitri.

\- Dis ! Dis ! Il devient quoi le petit Anglais dans sa nouvelle école, demanda le blond.

\- Sasha ! Arrête avec l'alcool. Tu deviens lourd, répondit sèchement un Alexander agacé par son ami blond.

\- Toi, arrête d'être aussi Rabat-joie ! répliqua Sacha.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Pour répondre à ta question, il se porte bien et dit qu'il apprécie Poudlard, répondit Dimitri.

\- Je suis content qu'il se porte bien, dit soulagé Alexander. Mais au fait. Quelle est la faveur qu'il t'a demandée ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il m'a juste demandé de le rejoindre en Angleterre pour qu'il m'explique. Même chose pour ma contrepartie. Je le lui dirai là-bas.

\- Quand a lieu le rendez-vous ? demanda Sasha qui avait du mal à tenir debout.

\- Le 12 octobre à vingt-et-une heure.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est bientôt ! J'ai hâte de le revoir ! s'exclama Alexander.

\- Il ne sera pas seul. Il vient au rendez-vous avec un ami à lui, ajouta Dimitri.

Après l'annonce de leur retrouvaille avec leur ancienne connaissance, la soirée se termina normalement pour le petit groupe d'assassins.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas laisser à une review !**


	8. Le plan, partie 2

**Petit rappel: _OIS: Organisation International Sorcière_**

Dans la chaleur douce d'un soir de septembre, les rues de la ville de New York se vidaient peu à peu tandis que les quartiers peu fréquentables se remplissaient doucement. De jeunes femmes à la beauté sulfureuse faisaient tourner la tête aux jeunes hommes qui les regardaient avec désir.

Une jeune femme blonde aux formes généreuses se rapprochait d'un bar. Elle y entra et salua le barman d'un clin d'œil. Celui-ci le lui rendit et elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait une porte fermée à double tour. Elle fit un geste négligent de la main et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle donnait sur des escaliers que la blonde emprunta avec une certaine excitation.

Arrivée en bas, elle entra dans une grande salle faite de pierre. Des hommes et des femmes s'y trouvaient. Leur seul point commun? Leurs yeux. Leurs yeux d'un rouge carmin tel du sang. Un rouge hypnotisant, divisé par une pupille fendue telles celles des chats.

La blonde s'avança. Au milieu de la pièce, une femme était assise sur un trône. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux noirs, le visage ovale, la peau pâle, des yeux rouges et des lèvres pulpeuses sur lesquelles ressortaient ses canines. Elle portait une longue robe noire au décolleté plongeant qui laissait entrevoir sa poitrine généreuse. La brune sourit à la vue de celle qui s'approchait d'elle.

\- Alors? As-tu réussi ta mission? demanda-t-elle.

\- Avec brio, ma Reine, dit la blonde faisant une révérence.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Mari. Fais-moi ton rapport! ordonna la «souveraine».

\- Oui, ma Reine. J'ai réussi à m'infiltrer dans le siège central de l'OIS en prenant l'identité d'une certaine Mélissa Parker. Elle travaille à l'ambassade anglaise. J'ai facilement pu accéder aux données de tous les sorciers et sorcières britanniques. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour trouver ce que cherchais mais je les ai, Madame. J'ai ici toutes les informations connues sur Marcus Gaunt et Edward Potter.

\- Fantastique! s'exclama la reine en se levant de son trône.

\- J'ai aussi fait la découverte d'une information qui, j'en suis convaincue, vous intéressera grandement, susurra Mari.

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

\- Elle concerne Killian Riddle et Harry Potter, les nouveaux possesseurs du Black Blood, révéla la blonde avec un énorme sourire.

La Reine ne put s'empêcher de sourire amusée par cette nouvelle. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se divertir de nouveau. La dixième génération sera-t-elle comme l'ancienne ou fera-t-elle les choses différemment? Elle avait hâte de voir ça.

\- Je vous attends patiemment, mes petits, murmura-t-elle.

Killian bailla en sortant de son lit. Il pensait et repensait au plan qu'ils avaient élaborer avec Harry. Les cernes sous leurs yeux pouvaient témoigner des nuits blanches passées dans les cuisines pour ce plan mais ça valait le coup. Il en était satisfait. Ce soir aurait lieu le rendez-vous avec ses amis de Durmstrang.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et prit un petit journal noir se trouvant sous son matelas. Il l'ouvrit et y redécouvrit l'écriture douce et légère de sa mère. Depuis ses huit ans, il n'avait cessé de lire et relire ce journal. Elle y racontait son enfance dans la famille Malfoy, ses journées à Poudlard puis son mariage avec Voldemort, la naissance de Killian, son désaccord concernant les mesures prises pour le Black Blood et plein d'autres choses. Une grande partie de sa vie y étaient contés. Puis, d'un seul coup, plus rien. Sa mère n'avait jamais eu le même mode de pensée que les autres Malfoy. Elle était plus vivante, plus joyeuse, plus humaine. Elle était la seule qui n'adhérait pas aux idées de Lord Voldemort.

Killian aurait tellement voulu la rencontrer, que ce soit elle qui l'élève et non son oncle.

Lucius lui avait inculqué les bases de la magie noire, la vie en société, les différents rituels mais aussi le contrôle du Black Blood, même si il n'y avait eu que peu d'entraînement pour ce dernier.

Son oncle l'avait un jour forcé à retirer sa bague et débloquer le Black Blood. Au début, il l'avait parfaitement contrôlé, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Mais les jours passèrent et, peu à peu, il perdit ce contrôle. Il avait eu le sentiment d'être piéger dans son propre corps, qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger ses membres à volonté. Ses souvenirs de cette période étaient flous. Il se rappelait la sensation d'être plus puissant et un sentiment de sécurité.

C'était ironique en y pensant. Il se souvenait toujours d'une fois où, à cause d'un trop plein d'assurance concernant sa capacité à gérer sa puissance, il avait laissé un contrôle total au Black Blood et avait fini par détruire la salle d'entraînement et blesser son oncle. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas coupable de cet acte. Depuis cet accident, il n'avait plus réutilisé ce pouvoir et ne prévoyait pas de le faire un jour. Il ferait en sorte que Harry ne l'emploie pas non plus. Il était beaucoup trop dévastateur.

En parlant du Gryffondor, celui-ci se trouvait, lui aussi, dans sa chambre en train de lire les livres que Killian lui avait donnés à la rentrée. Ils étaient tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Harry se fit la remarque que plus le temps passait, plus il ressemblait à Hermione dès qu'il s'agissait de ces livres. Lui aussi perdait la notion du temps passionné par ce qu'il lisait.

Celui qu'il préférait était un ouvrage sur Grindelwald. Il y était mentionné que ce dernier avait essayé de rallier des démons à sa cause. Ceux-ci étaient classés en plusieurs catégories. Lucifer était l'unique démon de première classe. Les sept démons appartenant à sa cour proche était de deuxième classe. Sous leurs ordres, on retrouvait la troisième classe et la quatrième classe était constituée des démons dénués d'intelligence.

Un démon en particulier avait attiré l'attention d'Harry. Il s'agissait de Lilith, la reine des Succubes et Incubes. Harry avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose à l'histoire raconté dans le livre. Ils y décrivaient Lilith comme étant un être de grande beauté et ajoutaient qu'elle était bien plus belle que la plus envoûtante des Vélanes. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait pas plus d'indications que celles-ci sur son apparence contrairement aux autres démons. C'était étrange.

Les autres volumes parlaient plus de la légende de la Boîte des Miracles et des nombreux récits qu'il y avait sur le monde des démons ou les Enfers. Même dans Les Différents Démons, il ne parlait que de ceux de troisième et quatrième classe.

Malgré tout, ces livres lui avait apporter un grand nombre des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis des mois.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'existence du Black Blood, il avait toujours voulu découvrir un moyen de s'en défaire. Il avait aussi souhaité savoir qui était les démons et plein d'autres choses. Maintenant, il avait ses réponses.

Harry pensait encore aux livres qu'il avait lu quand du bruit venant de l'entrée de la pièce le sortit de sa réflexion. Les autres garçons du dortoir rentraient. Seamus et Dean étaient, comme d'habitude, ensemble. Neville et Ron entrèrent à leur tour puis le saluèrent avant d'aller directement au lit. Harry prit discrètement sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte avant de fermer ses rideaux et d'attendre jusqu'à ce que les autres s'endorment.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry pu entendre résonner les ronflements de ses camarades dans la chambre. Il pu donc enfin se lever et enfiler sa cape. Il activa la carte et sortit silencieusement du dortoir.

Arrivé dans le couloir jouxtant la Salle Commune, le brun se dirigea vers celle des Vert et Argent où Killian l'attendait.

\- Je suis là. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre? demanda Harry.

\- Non, ça va, rassura le Prince des Ténèbres.

Killian se cacha sous la cape avec Harry. Ils étaient relativement proches ce qui gêna le Survivant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près du Serpentard ce qui le fit rougir légèrement.

Il se dirigèrent vers le passage secret qui menait jusqu'à Honeyduck, passèrent la Sorcière Borgne et la trappe. Ils sortirent du magasin de bonbon et rentrèrent dans la Tête du Sanglier. Killian reconnu immédiatement un petit groupe composé de cinq personnes. Se trouvaient à une table un blond, Sacha, un brun, Alexander, un grand gaillard, Dimitri, et deux autres adolescents, Yuri et Vladimir. Il prit le poignet d'Harry et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, dit Killian.

\- Le petit Anglais! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps? demanda le dénommé Sasha avec une voix forte.

\- Bien et je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça!

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je vois que tu as amené un autre petit Anglais! Il s'appelle comment?

À ces mots, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Gryffondor qui se sentit mal à l'aise face à toute cette attention. Le blond énergique s'approcha d'Harry pour le regarder de plus près et remarqua quelque chose qui le surprit.

\- Tes yeux sont magnifiques! On dirait des joyaux. Mais, dit-moi. Es-tu un garçon? Tu es beaucoup trop joli pour en être un!

\- Sacha! cria Alexander. Un peu de tenu!

Harry était à la fois choqué et gêné. Il s'éloigna du blond et dirigea son regard vers Killian. Celui-ci avait le visage assez fermé.

\- Sacha, arrête! Tu le gêne, dit calmement Killian. Et pour répondre à ta question, il s'appelle Harry.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

\- Bon. Je vous ai appelé pour que nous aidiez à faire diversion. Pour être plus précis, je veux que vous vous fassiez passer pour un camp adverse et que vous provoquiez Dumbledore et Voldemort.

\- Mais, pourquoi? demanda déconcerté Alexander.

\- En créant un troisième camp vous pourrez aisément passer pour des kidnappeurs du fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres et du Garçon qui a survécu. Ils nous chercherons dans tout le pays alors que nous serons partie depuis longtemps, finit d'expliquer Killian.

\- Pourquoi? Vous voulez vous enfuir pour vivre votre idylle tranquillement ? taquina Sacha.

Killian jeta un regard froid à son ami russe pendant qu'Harry le regardait comme si il était fou à lier. Dimitri et ses acolytes riaient de la boutade et Alexander regarda désespérément son ami qui faisait encore le pitre.

\- Non. Nous avons quelque chose à faire en dehors du pays, alors nous avons besoin d'agir sans que Voldemort et Dumbledore ne surveillent tout nos faits et gestes, dit le Serpentard.

\- Je vois, mais tu dois avoir conscience que nous aurons le plus grand sorcier blanc et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le dos, déclara Dimitri.

\- J'ai tous prévu. Vous devrez prendre de nouvelles identités. De cette façon, personne ne pourra vous repérer. Alors?

\- D'accord, on est avec toi. N'oublie pas la contrepartie, dit Dimitri.

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle, ne t'inquiète pas. Donc, qu'est cette contrepartie?

\- Je veux que toi et ton ami récoltiez des informations sur Nikolaï Ichikov, le grand député qui séjourne dans la cours du Tsar, annonça Dimitri.

\- Quel genre d'informations, exactement, voulez-vous sur lui? parla pour la première fois Harry.

\- Des informations concernant un quelconque lien avec une organisation criminelle. Plus particulièrement, Le Fer Rouge. Elle était très impliquée avec l'Union Soviétique moldue et est à l'origine de plusieurs réseaux de contrebandes de potions et de drogues. Elle a aussi des combattants très expérimentés à son service. Des rumeurs se propagent à la cour du Tsar. Celles-ci disent que Ichikov finance Le Fer Rouge pour qu'elle fasse un coup d'état. On nous a donné pour mission de vérifier la véracité de ces rumeurs et, si celles-ci s'avèrent vrais, de l'éliminer. Malheureusement pour récolter ces informations, il nous faut nous rapprocher de Ichikov mais il connait tous nos visages. Nous nous sommes donc dit que vous pouviez vous rapprocher de lui et lui soutirer des informations pour nous.

\- Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Nous nous arrangerons. As-tu un délai?

\- Oui. Nous avons jusqu'au nouvel an. Je vous donnerai des informations complémentaires à la fin de cette mission.

\- Pour en revenir à l'attaque que vous allez porter sur Poudlard, je voudrais que vous la fassiez la semaine prochaine. Est-ce que vous serez prêt d'ici là? demanda Killian.

\- Tu nous sous-estimes, le petit Anglais. Bien sûr que nous serons prêts! s'exclama Sacha.

\- D'accord! Nous allons nous en aller. À la semaine prochaine, dit Killian.

\- Au revoir, dit Harry.

Les deux Anglais retournèrent à Poudlard. La semaine se passa sans réel encombre. Harry avait reçu une lettre de Sirius et de Remus. Ils voulaient prendre des nouvelles de leur filleul. Harry était content de voir Sirius reprendre une vie normale après ses douze ans à Azkaban. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en pensant à son parrain. Il ne pourra pas rester beaucoup de temps avec lui et son oncle de cœur. Il avait de source sûr dix ans à vivre et dans quelques jours, il allait partir à la chasse aux artéfacts dans le but de repousser cette échéance. Il n'était pas sûr d'en revenir.

Le jour fatidique arriva. L'attaque aurait lieu pendant la nuit. Harry avait préparé toutes ses affaires et avait prétendu aller se coucher. À minuit, grâce à son aide et celle de Killian qui leur avaient préparé le terrain, le groupe de Dimitri pu pénétrer dans l'école sans encombres via un passage secret.

D'un coup, on pu entendre de grosses explosions apparaître dans des recoins isolés du château. Les cinq membres s'était, préalablement, réparti les zones de l'école dont chacun devrait s'occuper. Dimitri s'occupait du bureau du directeur, Alexander alla kidnapper Killian et Sacha se chargea d'Harry.

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, tous les élèves se réveillèrent en sursaut suite aux explosions. Harry voulut se diriger vers l'entrée mais fut intercepté par Hermione.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas prudent de vouloir sortir. Il faut attendre le professeur McGonagall. Elle saura quoi faire, conseilla sa meilleure amie.

\- D'accord.

\- À peine sa phrase finie, Sasha fit exploser un mur de la Salle Commune. Il était habillé d'une longue robe noire.

\- Bonsoir, mes chers amis. Je vous prierai de rester calme ou vous connaîtrez une mort prématurée d'une façon déplorable, déclara Sacha portant une capuche dissimulant son identité.

\- Un Mangemort! cria un élève de sixième année.

Les occupants de la Salle furent prit de panique et commencèrent à s'agiter. Sasha ramena rapidement le calme à l'aide d'une explosion. Il prit un élève au hasard puis pointa sa baguette sur son cou.

\- Maintenant. Vous allez me livrer Harry Potter. Si vous ou lui résistez et votre camarade va mourir.

\- Harry n'y va pas, on doit attendre le professeur McGonagall, il faut le retarder un peu avant la venue des professeurs, murmura Hermione en se tenant près de lui.

\- Non, je veux y'aller. Y'a déjà trop de mort par ma faute et je n'ai pas envie de voir des innocents mourir, déclara Harry en s'avançant un peu vers l'agresseur.

\- No-

\- Je suis Harry Potter, laissez cette personne tranquille.

\- Bien, bien. D'accord met toi juste à côté de moi et je le libérai.

Harry suivit les ordres de Sacha, celui-ci lâcha l'élève et stupéfia Harry et le transporta hors de la salle commune. Sasha fonça jusqu'au passage secret le plus proche avec le corp endormi d'Harry. Arrivé au point du rendez-vous il remarqua Alexander était complètement essoufflé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? demanda Sacha amusé.

\- Les serpentards sont plus coriace qu'on le croyait et toi? demanda Alex à son tour.

\- Les Gryffondors étaient de vrais couards, rigola le blond en posant son «otage» à côté du corps lui aussi endormi de Killian.

Dimitri arriva à son tour. Il avait le souffle court, tout comme Alexander, accompagné de Yuri et Vladimir. Leurs vêtements étaient couverts de sang et ils étaient apeurés.

\- Ils sont tenaces ces profs! s'exclama Yuri.

\- Tu l'as dis! répliqua Vladimir.

\- On vient quand même d'affronter les quatre chefs de Maisons et le Directeur, rappela Dimitri.

\- Ça vous dit qu'on réveille c'est deux-là? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me les trimbaler, dit Sacha en se massant l'épaule.

Dimitri hocha la tête et lança un sortilège sur les deux élèves assoupis. Harry et Killian se réveillèrent doucement. Ils regardèrent à côté d'eux et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient en présence de leurs amis russes.

\- Nous avons récupéré vos affaires. Nous allons passer à la deuxième phase du plan. Nous avons un portoloin qui nous amènera directement à l'aéroport. Nous avons les faux passeports, les billets d'avion en direction de New-York et le Polynectar. Prenez cette enveloppe, il y a toutes les informations concernant Nikolaï Ichikov, expliqua Dimitri en se changeant.

Harry et Killian hochèrent simultanément la tête et commencèrent eux aussi à se changer. Harry s'habilla d'un chandail noir un peu trop grand pour lui avec une veste blanche et un pantalon noir. Killian lui portait un sweatshirt gris et un short noir. Dimitri tendit au deux bruns une petite fiole contenant un liquide semblant visqueux. Harry déglutit à la vue du Polynectar qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Ils burent la potion d'un coup sec. Quelques secondes passèrent et Killian, son visage exprimant clairement son dégoût, commença à se tordre de douleur. Les changements commençaient à s'opérer. Il se transforma en un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans, les cheveux d'ébène et les yeux d'obsidienne. Il avait le nez fin et le visage en forme de cœur. Il regarda à sa gauche où il vit Harry se transformer en un blond aux yeux bleus et au visage efféminé.

Prenez ces valises et ces sacs. Il y a tous ce qu'il vous faut à l'intérieur, dit Dimitri en montrant lesdits objets.

\- Merci d'avoir préparé tout ça, remercia le Prince des Ténèbres.

\- Ce n'est rien, les portoloins sont sous formes de petits disques. Tu me tiendras au courant de l'avancement de ton enquête, dit le chef des assassins.

Killian se contenta seulement d'un hochement de tête, agrippa leurs affaires et prit le bras d'Harry. Ils se saisirent des disques au même moment et furent téléporter à l'aéroport où le Survivant atterrit violemment contre le sol.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point je ne supportais pas ce moyen transport, maugréa Harry.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le transport le plus agréable. Mais il est pratique, répliqua Killian.

\- Je sais, je sais… Mais au fait, où allons nous? demanda Harry.

 **Je suis contente d'avoir enfin terminée ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Laissez une Review!**


	9. Panique

Chapitre 8 : Panique

Bêta : **DaemonCaelestis**

L'avion British Airways se dirigeait vers la ville de New-York. Dans une des cabines de première classe se trouvait Killian Malfoy de nouveau sous une fausseapparence. Il semblait fatigué tandis que son compagnon, Harry Potter, semblait se retenir de rire afin d'éviter l'ire de son compagnon.

\- J'en suis sûr maintenant. Les moldus ne sont que des fous.

\- Oh, ne dit pas ça, gloussa le Gryffondor finissant par éclater de rire en voyant l'expression de son ami.

\- Arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle, se renfrogna Killian.

\- Tu dois quand même avouer que tes réactions sont plutôt amusantes surtout le moment où le contrôleur t'as fouillé et que tu t'es mis à lui hurlerdessus, répondit le lion.

Suite au rappel de ce souvenir particulier, le Serpentard rougit et détourna la tête. L'autre brun, lui, se calma peu à peu et repris son sérieux. Il s'approcha du hublot pour regarder le ciel. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion. Son oncle et sa tante ne prenaient jamais la peine de l'emmener. Le Survivant sourit doucement. Ilressentait une agréable sensation de liberté semblable àlorsqu'il volait sur un balai.

Quelques instants plus tard, ses yeux se posèrent sur un Killian complètement éreinté. Cela ne faisait que trois mois qu'ils se connaissaient et il le considérait déjà comme un ami proche, vraiment proche. Pourtant, il ne savait pourquoi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de donner sa confiance à n'importe qui. Il avait prit plus de six mois pour accorder entièrement celle-ci à Ron et Hermione, ses… amis. Penser à Ron lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. Le jeune Weasley était son premier ami. Le fait qu'il l'ai trahi et insulté lui faisait encore mal. Pris par l'émotion, il lâcha une petite larme qu'il essuya immédiatement. Malheureusement pas assez rapidement pour que son compagnon ne la remarque pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Prince des Ténèbres.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je réfléchissais, marmonna Harry.

\- C'est à propos de tes amis, devina Killian.

\- Oui, céda Harry. Je les pensaient des personnes de confiance mais je me suis trompé.

\- Tu parles des roux ?

\- Ron et Ginny ont été payé pour devenir mes amis, confia Harry ne quittant pas le hublot du regard.

\- Oh… Je comprends mieux pourquoi la rouquine a faut ce qu'elle a fait, dit le Serpentard fixant l'autre garçon du regard.

\- Je regrette un peu de partir sans avoir eu l'occasion de me venger, grogna le Survivant.

\- Mmm… Mais tu as toujours ton autre amie, non ? Granger il me semble… C'est ça ?

\- C'est vrai. Elle est ma meilleure amie. Sans elle, je crois que je serais mort une bonne douzaine de fois, rigola légèrement Harry avant de changer de sujet. Tu as des amis à Durmstrang ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, soupira Riddle.

\- Et le groupe de Dimitri ? Ce ne sont pas tes amis ?

\- Ce ne sont que des alliés. Si on leur donnait l'ordre de me tuer, ils le ferait sans hésiter,murmura Killian à peine assez fort pour qu'Harry l'entende.

\- Et nous ? Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?questionna Harry assez mal à l'aise.

\- Tu veux être l'ami du fils de l'assassin de tes parents ? demanda Killian étonné.

\- Tu n'es pas lui. Je ne vais pas te juger ni te détester pour être son fils. En plus, tu m'as aidé quand Ginny m'a empoisonné et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens à l'aise avec toi, ajoutale Gryffondor jouant avec ses doigts.

Killian le regarda bouche-bée. Il ne savait comment réagir. Le brun était la première personne à le voir comme ça. Auparavant, les personnes qu'il avait rencontré étaient toutes à ses pieds, au sens figuré comme au sens propre, ou l'ignoraient. Du coup, avoir une personne qui pensait qu'il était plus que le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres et souhaitait être son ami lui était étranger.

\- Suis-je vraiment ton ami ? bafouilla légèrement Riddle.

\- Tu l'es, sourit le brun aux yeux verts.

Killian sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir petit à petit. Il détourna le regard et se laissa esquisser un léger sourire.

Quant à Harry, son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait peur que le Serpentard se moque de lui après sa révélation mais en voyant ce sourire, il sentit un énorme soulagement prendre possession de son corps. Il regarda alors de nouveau à travers le hublot et finit par s'endormir, fatigué.

Après l'attaque mené par les assassins russes, tous les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle. La plupart d'entre eux étaient paniqué. Les professeurs avaient un teint pâle et une mine fatiguéepar la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer et essayaient en vain de réconforter les élèves.

Hermione sanglotait silencieusement dans un coin de la salle. Elle se sentait faible et minable. Par Merlin, elle avait laissé son meilleur ami se faire kidnapper par des Mangemorts ! Ses membres devenaient de plus en plus lourds et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. La jeune fille ne remarqua pas tout de suite la personne qui s'approchaitd'elle. Un homme aux cicatrices marquant son visage se tenait près de la née-moldu l'air inquiet. Il posa sa mainsur son épaule puis la tapota légèrement.

\- Miss Granger. Comment allez-vous ? questionna l'homme.

Hermione sursauta. Elle se retourna vivement en direction de l'homme et le regarda bouche bée.

\- Professeur Lupin, s'exclama-t-elle, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Dumbledore a envoyé un message d'alerte à tous les membres de l'Ordre. Il nous a demandé de venir enquêter. Je t'ai aperçu et ai constaté que tu n'allais pas bien, je suis donc venu te voir, expliqua le loup-garou.

\- Je vois, soupira la Gryffondor.

\- Hermione, je ne voudrai pas te rappeler des souvenirs douloureux mais peux-tu me décrire cette personne qui a enlevé Harry ? demanda Lupin.

\- Son visage était caché par une capuche et il étaitvêtu tout de noir, décrit la l'étudiante tremblotante.

\- Il n'avait pas de signes distinctifs ?

\- Non.

\- Merci. Je t'emmène chez Pomfresh. Tu as besoin d'une potion calmante, déclara le loup-garouinquiet.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête et se laissa guider vers l'infirmerie pleine à craquer. Après avoir laissé la jeune sorcière aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh, il repartit en direction du bureau du directeur où il était convié avec les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. À l'intérieur, Molly et Arthur Weasley, KingsleyShackelbot, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Maugrey,Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore étaient entassés dans la pièce.

Le Directeur de Poudlard se rapprocha encore du petitmonde réunit dans son office.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, une attaque est survenue hier soir. Nous ne savons toujours pasqui sont les personnes responsables de celle-ciou comment elles sont parvenues à rentrer dansPoudlard sans déclencher les alarmes, expliqua-t-il. Durant l'action, ils ont enlevé deux élèves,Harry Potter et Killian Malfoy, un élève de la maison Serpentard.

\- Je comprends pour Harry, il est le Survivant et possède donc énormément d'ennemis, mais pourquoi Malfoy ? demanda Tonks confuse.

\- Je l'ignore. Certains d'entre vous doivent penser que l'auteur de cette attaque est Voldemort mais vous vous fourvoyer.

\- Si il était responsable, il n'aurait jamais kidnappé l'enfant Malfoy clarifia Rogue.

\- Mais si il ne s'agit pas de Vous-savez-qui, qui abien pu kidnapper ces deux enfants ? interrogeaMinerva.

\- Non ! Je suis convaincu que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est responsable et a pris le garçon Malfoy pour nous mettre sur une fausse piste, cingla Maugrey frappant sa canne contre le sol.

\- La supposition d'Alastor est tout à fait plausible, accorda Kingsley.

\- Je suis navré de vous décevoir mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a rien avoir avec ça, répétal'espion de l'Ordre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? grogna l'auror.

\- Je n'était pas au courant de cette attaque, je suis donc allé directement le voir. Il m'a alorsdemandé qui en était l'auteur. Il avait l'air contrarié, raconta le professeur de Potions.

\- Ça ne nous avance à rien concernant l'identité de notre kidnappeur, souffla Tonks.

\- Minerva, Severus et Remus ont interrogé lesétudiants de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ils ont touslivré la même description : visage caché par le biais d'un manteau à capuche et habillé de noirdes pieds à la tête. Tout cela semble prémédité.Les kidnappeurs savaient où se trouvaient les dortoirs, j'en déduit donc qu'il s'agit d'anciensélèves de Poudlard. De plus, ils n'ont pas choisi leur cible au hasard. Ils avaient depuis le début l'intention de s'en prendre à Harry et à KillianMalfoy, conclut le vieil homme.

\- Nous devrions continuer l'enquête, professeur, suggéra monsieur Weasley.

\- Arthur a raison. Pour l'instant, nous disposons depeu d'éléments. Le mieux serait de creuser plusprofond avant d'émettre une hypothèse, appuya Kingsley.

\- Bien. Arthur, Kingsley, Alastor et Nymphadora, je compte sur vous pour récolter le maximum d'informations au Ministère concernant cette histoire, ordonna Dumbledore.

\- Oui ! dirent les nommés.

\- Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Cette journée fut éprouvante pour nous tous.

À ces mots de leur dirigeant, tous les membres de l'organisation secrète quittèrent la pièce, épuisés.Remus se dirigea d'un pas pressé au 12 Square Grimmault où l'attendait Sirius. Pour lui, quelque chose n'allait clairement pas et il souhaitait partager ses inquiétudes avec l'autre sorcier.

Arrivé à la maison des Black, il vit Sirius, un verre à la main, lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Lunard. Tu as mauvaise mine, constata l'évadé.

\- C'est Harry… Il s'est fait enlevé la nuit dernière, avoua Lupin.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Harry s'est fait enlever ! Par qui ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il faut que je le retrouve ! cria le sang-pur se levant brusquement et se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Attend Patmol ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Oui, Harry a été enlevé mais Tu-sais-qui n'est pas le responsable d'après ce que l'on sait, déclara Remus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? demanda Sirius furieusement.

\- D'après Severus, Voldemort n'était pas au courant de cette attaque. De plus, un autre élève a été enlevé, expliqua le loup-garou.

\- Qui est cet autre élève, paniqua Sirius en pensant à Hermione ou à Ron.

\- Killian Malfoy, annonça Lupin.

\- Killian Malfoy ? Tu veux dire le fils d'Iris Malfoy ? demanda l'héritier Black choqué.

\- Oui. Cependant, on ignore encore pourquoi Harry et lui étaient visés, continua l'ancien professeur.

\- Que fait l'Ordre à ce sujet ?

\- On collecte des informations pour l'instant, répondit Remus.

\- Pourquoi ? Nous devrions mettre en place des équipes de recherches pour les retrouver ! cria de nouveau l'évadé.

\- Je comprend ta frustration, Patmol. Mais tu dois aussi entendre que nous devons d'agir sous couvert, sans que le Ministère s'aperçoive de nos actions.

L'animagus soupira. Il maudissait intérieurement le Ministère et Fudge. Son filleul était retenu captif quelque part sans doute affamé et torturé et lui, son parrain responsable de son bien-être, était impuissant. Il commença donc à tourner en rond tel un animal en cage.

\- Si ce n'est pas Tu-sais-qui, qui a bien pu kidnappé Harry ? demanda furieusement Sirius.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes à la recherches d'informations. Je me dis qu'il s'agitpeut-être d'un malfrat souhaitant demander une rançon. Si on y réfléchit bien, Harry n'est pas que le Survivant. Il est aussi l'héritier des Potter et Killian est un Malfoy et fils d'un riche Bulgare. Ils sont les victimes parfaites pour demander ce genre de choses, expliqua Lupin.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, souffla le lord Black. Mais je suis tout de même inquiet. J'ai promis à James de le protéger et j'ai échoué déjà bien trop de fois.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Toutes ces fois où Harry était en danger tu n'étais pas vraiment en mesure de l'aider. Tu n'y pouvais rien. Je suis sûrqu'Harry te dirai la même chose, réconfortal'ancien professeur.

Le brun le regarda et sourit. Il devait arrêter de se lamenter sur son sort. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver Harry.

Severus Rogue était installé confortablement dans son fauteuil, un verre de Whiskey à la main. Il regardait le feu crépiter dans sa cheminée. Il avait eu la journée la plus épouvantable de sa vie depuis qu'il était devenu professeur à Poudlard. Pendant la nuit, deux de ses élèves s'étaient fait kidnappés et pas n'importe lesquelles en plus de ça ! Harry Potter et Killian Malfoy Riddle avaient maintenant disparus de la circulation. C'était assez ironique en y pensant. Le Survivant et le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres enlevé ensemble par un ennemi inconnu. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de leur enlèvement à par causer un désordre monstre. Et pour rajouter à son malheur, ils recherchaient toujours les élèves possédant un lien avec les démons.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suiteque quelqu'un frappait doucement à sa porte. Après quelques instants, celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa passer unDraco Malfoy chamboulé. Son filleul s'approcha silencieusement de lui. Il le regardait avec une certaine tristesse clairement visible sur son visage, chosecontraire aux principes des Malfoy.

\- C'est vrai ? murmura Draco.

\- Oui, soupira l'espion.

\- Qui ?

\- On ne sait pas mais je te le promets. On le retrouvera, lui assura le plus âgé.

\- Je trouve ça étrange. Pourquoi eux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla le vampire posant de nouveau son regard sur le feu.

Draco repensa au comportement de son cousin avant de se faire kidnapper. Il était toujours en train de réfléchir, de griffonner des choses sur son cahier et sortirtard le soir. Il savait que Killian n'avait pas rapporté de véritables renseignements au Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis un moment et il se souvenait aussi de ce sourire qu'il l'avait vu échanger avec Potter… Le blond ne savait pas s'il devait en parler à son parrain mais pour l'instant il préférait garder ses incompréhensions pour lui.

Dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse à proximité deCentral Park se trouvait un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Il se tenait devant la plus grandefenêtre de la suite et observait distraitement lamagnifique vue sur la ville de New-York s'offrant à lui. C'est alors qu'un autre homme pénétra dans la piècesortant le quarantenaire de sa rêverie.

\- Monsieur Ichikov, votre rendez-vous d'aujourd'huiest arrivé, annonça le nouvel arrivant.

\- Merci. Fais-la entrer, répondit le dénommé Nicolaï Ichikov.

Obéissant à l'ordre de son supérieur, l'employé sortit alors de la pièce cédant sa place à une jeune femme. Elle s'avança plus profondément dans la chambrequ'elle observa avec intérêt.

\- Magnifique suite que vous avez là, complimenta la nouvelle venue.

\- Il est plutôt surprenant que vous fassiez ce genre de commentaires. Vous qui, avec votre fortune, devez être habituée à des vues bien plus élégantes, contredit Ichikov.

\- Vous n'avez pas tort. Venons-en au vif du sujet. Je souhaiterai bénéficier de votre assistance.

\- Tout ce qu'il vous plaira Madame, accorda Nikolaïen lui faisant un baise main. En quoi pourrais-je vous être utile. ?

\- Je veux que vous me livriez Harry Potter et Killian Riddle.

 **Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre une revue!**


End file.
